La raison du cœur
by RC.KB
Summary: Une autre version de l'histoire, je vous laisse découvrir ce que ça aurait pu être.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. C'est la première fois que j'écris et je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. Cette fanfiction se situe au moment où Kate se fait tirer dessus par Cole Maddox dans le cimetière, Kate est encore avec Josh, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait trois longues heures qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de Kate, qu'ils l'avaient vu s'enfoncer, entre la vie et la mort, dans ce couloir entourée de médecins. Rick culpabilisait de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt, tandis que Martha et Alexis essayaient de le rassurer, Javi s'occupait de Lanie et Jenny remontait le moral de Kevin du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Soudain, Josh apparu, l'air contrarié il enleva ses gants et sa blouse d'opération avant de s'approcher du petit groupe :

« _Bonjour,_ dit-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de déclarer, _Kate a fait un arrêt cardiaque quand elle est arrivée mais on a réussi à la ramener, le reste de l'opération c'est plutôt bien déroulé._ Il avait dit cela sur un ton las et fatigué.

 _-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_ demanda Jim inquiet.

- _Oui, ne vous en faites pas,_ Lanie avait soufflé d'un coup en entendant cela, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Josh tourna la tête et aperçu Castle, son visage se contracta sous l'effet de la colère, il s'avança brutalement vers lui en lui mettant son poing dans la mâchoire.

« _C'est à cause de vous si elle est dans cet état !_ cria-t-il de rage, _Si vous ne l'auriez pas pousser à enquêter sur le meurtre de sa mère on n'en serai pas là_ !

 _-Calmez-vous,_ dit Jim encore sous le choc, _ce n'est pas le moment de se battre comme des enfants de neuf ans ! Surtout pas maintenant qu'on sait qu'elle va bien !_ Il repris ses esprits un moment avant de demander : _Quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir ?_

- _Mes confrères sont en train de l'emmener en salle de réveil, alors dès qu'elle y sera installé, vous pourrez la voir._

 _-D'accord, merci Josh._ Il sourit à Jim avant de jeter un regard noir à Castle et de repartir dans la direction de la chambre de Kate.

- _Rick, est-ce que je peux vous parler seul à seul s'il vous plait ?_ Demanda Jim doucement, Castle le suivit en tenant sa mâchoire qui lui fesait affreusement mal.

- _Désolé, il a raison, c'est de ma faute.._.dit Castle dépité,

- _Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser,_ le coupa-t-il, _ce n'est pas vous qui avez appuyez sur la gâchette alors ce n'est pas de votre faute. Si vous n'auriez pas été là, je suis sûr que Katie ne serai plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est alors merci, merci d'avoir sauvé ma petite fille Castle._ Rick restât bouche B devant la déclaration de Jim. _D'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qu'elle fabrique encore avec Josh, je ne le supporte pas ! C'est vous qu'elle aime, ça se voit, alors ne vous laissez pas faire, battez vous pour un "vous". Car je sais qu'elle sera beaucoup plus heureuse avec vous qu'avec lui._

- _Merci Jim_ , dit-il souriant, à nouveau sûr de lui.

 _-Ne me remerciez pas et faites ce que je vous ai dit. Même si elle ne le montre pas, elle a besoins de vous. Moi je le sais parce que je le vois dans ses yeux et que je suis son père. »_

Après la révélation faite par Jim, Castle avait l'impression de pouvoir gravir une montagne tellement il était déterminé. Il laissa tout le monde passer avant lui, il était passé chez le fleuriste pour lui acheter un bouquet tout simple mais qu'il trouva très joli. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Kate, il se recoiffa vite fait devant le miroir de l'hôpital. Quand il voulu ouvrir la porte, il sentît une main féminine le retenir, il se retourna et il vit une infirmière qui lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas aller la voir, " _ordre du docteur Joshua Davidson"._ Il se dit que peut-être elle était trop fatiguée pour une nouvelle visite alors il attendrait le lendemain. Mais le lendemain, elle lui sorti le même discours. Kate avait eu toute la nuit pour se reposer, elle pouvait le voir ne serai-ce que 5 minutes, ça lui suffisait emplement. Rick s'exasperai quand il eu une idée, il voulu la vérifier. Pour cela il appela Lanie, lui expliqua la situation et lui demanda de passer voir Kate et de lui dire si oui ou non elle avait pu passer. Lanie était passée sans encombre, l'infirmière lui avait même fait un sourire très aimable. Rick commençait à fulminer intérieurement. Ils expliquèrent tout à Ryan et Espo qui eux aussi devait aller la voir pour savoir si c'était après tous les gars ou juste lui qu'il en avait. Et devinez quoi ? Ils passèrent facilement, en saluant l'infirmière posée devant la porte comme un chien de garde. Quand Rick l'apprit, il enraga :

« _De quel droit il se permet de faire ça ?!_ Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi énervé qu'à cet instant,

 _-T'inquiète bro', on va trouver une solution, mais c'est vrai que ça ne ce fait vraiment pas._..dit-il, sentant son ami prêt à tuer quelqu'un tellement il était sur les nerfs.

- _Non mais sincèrement, il se prend pour qui ?! Miss univers ?!_

- _Calme toi Castle, on va trouver une solution pour que tu la vois..._ déclara Lanie, sûr d'elle.

Ils restèrent jusque tard dans la nuit à réfléchir à une façon de les faire se rejoindre sans que Josh ne l'apprenne.

 **À 22h à l'hôpital, chambre de Kate.**

« _Salut Kate, ça va ?_ demanda-t-il en entrant,

- _Bof. Je suis fatiguée mais j'aimerais parler à Rick..._ dit-elle d'une petite voix, désespérée qu'il ne soit toujours pas venu _, est-ce qu'il est venu quand je dormais ?_

- _Non_ , _désolé,_ répondit-il, exaspéré qu'elle puisse encore parler de lui, il fulminait. Depuis qu'elle était hospitalisée, elle n'avait cessée de parler de lui, de demander s'il était venu. Il vu la déception dans les yeux de kate à sa réponse négative. _Je suis là, moi. Ça ne te suffit pas ?_

- _Si,_ mentit-elle, _je voulais juste lui parler de quelque chose._ Elle voulait absolument le voir, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber, pas maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas, il devait assumer tous ce qu'il avait fait naitre en elle. Elle voulait qu'il passe sa convalescence auprès d'elle, ensuite ils parleraient de sa déclaration qu'elle avait attendu depuis tellement longtemps, celle qui lui avait aussi permis de survivre au coup de feu.

 ** _À suivre..._**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Pour ceux que les fautes d'orthographes dérangent, je suis désolée, mais je me relis toute seule et je ne suis qu'en 3eme. Une dernière chose, je pense publier une fois par semaine, malgré les révisions du brevet voili voulou ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait 4 jours qu'elle était arrivée à l'hôpital et toujours aucune nouvelle de Castle. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle avait du rêver sa déclaration et qu'il ne viendrait jamais. Castle, qu'en à lui, essayait depuis le premier soir d'accéder à la chambre de Kate. Ils avaient tout essayé, mais rien n'y fesait. L'infirmière, que Castle avait surnommé le chien de garde, avait toujours réussi à l'empêcher de voir sa belle : Ils avaient essayé de la distraire, pas de résultat, ils ont essayé de faire passer Castle pour un médecin, mais elle l'avais reconnu, Ryan lui avait fait du charme mais celle-ci se disait totalement heureuse avec son petit ami. Ils désespéraient lors que Lanie eut l'idée de le faire passer la nuit, de l'heure de fermeture jusqu'à ce que les médecins de jour soient tous partis, il devait rester enfermé dans les toilettes. Espo qui était resté sois disant pour "remplacer" l'infirmière au cas où le tireur ferait sa réapparition, lui envoya un message lors qu'il pouvais sortir et venir le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'exécuta en évitant le plus possible les médecins de garde, certes ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais il y avait des caméras de partout. Quand Rick fit son apparition vers Javi, celui-ci lui dit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, le médecin passerai dans un quart d'heure pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Castle entra et vit Kate allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, quand elle l'aperçut, elle sourit.

 _«Salut Rick, j'ai bien cru que vous ne viendriez jamais,_ dit-elle soulagée qu'il soit enfin là,

 _-Désolé mais l'infirmière m'a interdit de rentrer dès que vous êtes arrivée ici,_ étonné qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom,

- _Pourquoi ça ?_ demanda-t-elle, surprise,

 _-C'est ce que je lui ai demandé mais elle m'as dit qu'elle ne savait pas, que c'était, je cite, "odre du Dr Joshua Davidson" !_ s'exclama-t-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- _Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?_ demanda-t-elle, perplexe. Il haussa les épaules, aussi surpris qu'elle. _Enfin bon, bref. L'important c'est que vous soyez là, maintenant. Et ne vous en faites pas je parlerais à Josh pour qu'il arrête ça tout de suite. Alors,_ reprit-elle après un soupire, _comme ça il vous aurait mis une droite, d'après ce que Lanie m'a raconté ?_

 _-Oui, il a une sacré poigne_...dit-il en se touchant la joue et se remémorant se moment douloureux,

 _-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de faire ça._

- _Ce n'est pas grave..._ dit-il en la regardant tendrement, _Sinon, vous, ça va ?_

- _J'ai connu mieux mais oui, ça va..._

- _Bien, vous en avez pour combien de temps encore ?_

 _-Trois semaines d'hôpital, sans compter l'arrêt de deux mois qui suit..._

 _-Oh... Je suis vraiment désolé Kate, mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que le médecin ne revienne._

 _-Non ce n'est pas grave, tant que vous me promettez de revenir demain,_ il fut surpris de sa réaction, elle était tendre avec lui ce qui n'était pas habituel venant de Kate, peut-être était-elle prête ? Il en doutait. Encore tout étonné, il dit :

- _D'acc,_ promit-il souriant, elle lui rendit son sourire, et dit :

- _Rick je..._ dit-elle peut sûre d'elle,

- _Vous ?_ demanda-t-il avec son air soucieux qu'il prenait quand Kate ne semblait pas bien ou dérangé par quelque chose qu'il ignorait,

- _Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps qu'on se tutoie ?_ En espérant sincèrement qu'il dise oui,

- _Comme tu veux Kate,_ dit-il tout sourire,

- _Ok,_ sourit-elle, heureuse. On entendit toquer puis, Esposito apparut et s'exclara :

- _Castle, bouge ! Il arrive !_

 _-Merde ! Et je me met où ?_ demanda-t-il stressé à l'idée qu'on lui interdise l'accès le plus total à l'hôpital

 _-Mets-to_ _i derr_... Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le médecin entra. Alors que Rick c'était caché derrière la porte ouverte, le médecin déclara d'une voix pleine de fatigue :

- _Mlle Beckett ! Vous ne dormez pas ?_

 _\- Si, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis réveillée à l'instant,_ mentit-elle,

- _D'accord, je vais vous laisser dormir alors. Dormez bien._

 _-Merci,_ sourit-elle, alors que médecin venait juste de sortir, Rick sortit de sa cachette avant de lâcher un soupire de soulagement. _On a eu chaud,_ déclare-t-elle, soulagée qu'il ne se soit pas fait voir.

- _Quand je te dis que je peux être discret,_ dit-il en bombant le torse, fier de lui

- _Mouais. Disons qu'il y a pire..._ le taquina-t-elle, souriante

- _Tu ne sais pas apprécié mon talent à sa juste valeur,_ lui répondit-il faussement blessé

- _Ah parce que tu as du talent ? Il doit être bien caché !_ plaisanta-t-elle,

- _C'est ça moque toi de moi._ Il dit cela en lui souriant tendrement, ce qui la fit craquer, comme toujours. Kate bailla avant de fermer les yeux d'épuisement, _je vais te laisser te reposer,_ il s'approcha, _à demain,_ dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, ce qui la fit sourire,

- _À demain Rick,_ répondit-elle encore plus souriante, si cela était possible.»

Avant de sortir, il la regarda en souriant, elle était déjà endormie, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il sorti et referma la porte.

 **Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, à mercredi prochain !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Tous vos messages me font très plaisir et jamais je n'aurai pensé que ça vous aurait autant plu ! Enfin bon, bref ! Je vous laisse avec la suite de mon** **histoire !**

 **Castlefan : Oui un peu mais promis les prochains seront plus longs !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain de la visite de Castle, Kate était déterminée à s'expliquer avec Josh. Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Il n'avait pas à gérer ses fréquentations, et vice versa. Il devait lui expliquer et vu son humeur matinale, il valait mieux que ce soit une très bonne raison et qu'il lui donne de très bons arguments. Quand Josh entra dans la salle, il trouva une Beckett qui semblait énervée, qui fronçait les sourcils et qui lui jeta un regard noir :

 _«Oulah, ça n'a pas l'aire d'aller. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?_ demanda-t-il, déstabilisé par son regard,

- _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_ déclara-t-elle en écartant les bras. _Pourquoi as-tu interdit à Castle l'accès à ma chambre ?_ Elle était remontée contre lui à un point qu'il vu sa colère dans les yeux de Kate.

- _Comment tu le sais ?_ demanda-t-il déconfit,

- _Ce n'est pas la question !_ s'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle. Devant son silence, elle répéta. _Alors, pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à regarder mes fréquentations comme je n'ai pas à regarder les tiennes !_

 _-On est ensemble, Kate ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec tes fréquentations ! J'ai le droit de t'interdire de voir quelqu'un si je le souhaite !_

 _-Non !_ hurla-t-elle. _Ça ne te donne aucun droit sur moi ! Arrête de toujours vouloir me contrôler comme un joujou sans grande valeur ! Je ne suis pas ta poupée, je n'appartient à personne ! C'est clair ?!_ Il ne dit rien, dépité. Après s'être calmée, elle déclara d'un ton ferme : _Va-t-en maintenant._

 _-Ah, parce que c'est moi la poupée dorénavant ?_

 _-Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !_

 _-Tu me largue, c'est ça ?_ demanda-t-il. bouche B, la boule au ventre, surpris mais surtout inquiet.

- _Oui ! Casse-toi ! Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille !»_

Il sortit de la pièce, dégouté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle l'avait su. Il devait avoir réussi à la voir ou à la contacter. Elle, elle était au plus bas, elle avait envie de pleurer mais se retint et envoya un message à Castle : " _Viens, besoin de te voir. KB"._ Quand il lut le message, il sourit. Le message était clair, net et précis. Tu n'avais pas d'autres choix que de faire ce qu'elle te demandait, " _Du Beckett tout craché"_ pensa-t-il en partant. Quand il arriva, il la trouva au bord des larmes :

 _«Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux en parler ?_ Demanda-t-il inquiet en s'approchant de Kate, mettant une main dans son dos pour l'apaiser. Elle cala sa tête dans le cou de Castle après qu'il se soit assis.

- _Non, je veux juste que tu reste auprès de moi,_ dit-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.»

Il ne dit rien, il s'avait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer, alors il resta là, sans rien dire à lui caresser le dos pour l'apaiser, en attendant qu'elle se calme. Ils restèrent comme ça, dans les bras de l'un l'autre, pendant un quart d'heure. Quand elle eut fini de se pleurer, ils partirent en balade dans le parc de l'hôpital, Kate dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par Rick. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Kate rigolait à la moindre blague de Castle. Il était heureux, tout simplement parce qu'elle l'était, elle aussi. Tout son séjour à l'hôpital ce passa comme ça, Rick était toujours à ses côtés et elle avait la visite de son père et Lanie le soir, après leur balade en _"amoureux"_ comme ce plaisait à dire les infirmières. Cela faisait rager Josh, quand il entendait ses confrères parler des " _deux tourtereaux de la chambre 405"_ il ne pouvait s'empêcher de quitter la pièce, sentant qu'il ne pourrais pas retenir sa colère très longtemps. Quand elle a enfin pu marcher, c'était encore pire pour Josh, des écos lui remontaient comme quoi, _"ils ne se lâchaient plus, ils fesaient tout comme un petit couple, sans que personne ne les voit jamais s'embrasser"._ La fin le rassurait un peu mais quand il les voyait faire, c'était très dur pour lui.À sa sortie d'hôpital, Castle proposa à Beckett de venir finir sa rééducation chez lui, dans les Hamptons. Elle accepta sans y réfléchir plus qu'outre mesure, à peine une minute, à la grande surprise de Castle. C'est alors qu'ils quittèrent la chambre, jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Qu'en à Josh, il voulait récupérer Kate, essayé de la convaincre une dernière fois. Il la trouva en train de marcher, son bras gauche autour des hanches de Castle, s'échangeant un large sourire avec celui-ci et en se regardant intensément. Il fut coupé dans sa course par cette vu, ce disant que c'était trop tard. Il repris vide confiance en lui. Il arriva à sa hauteur juste avant qu'elle ne monte dans la voiture de Castle qui mettait les valises dans le coffre :

« _Kate !_ cria-t-il, _Kate, je t'en pris,_ il lui prit le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder, _reste._ Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux vert émeraudes de Kate. Elle souriait.

 _Reste..._

 **Voilà ! Kate va-t-elle rester avec Josh ou bien s'enfuir avec Castle ? La réponse la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Alors, va-t-elle rester ou partir ?**

 **Chapitre 4**

« _Kate !_ cria-t-il, _Kate, je t'en pris,_ il lui prit le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder, _reste._ Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux vert émeraudes de Kate. Elle souriait.»

 _Reste._..

Elle éclata de rire à ses paroles, ne sachant pas si c'était positif ou négatif, il resta là, sans rien dire.

« _Tu veux que je reste ?_ s'étonna-t-elle, Rick qui avait tout entendu, essaya de rester calme même s'il ne l'était pas. Il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle reste avec lui. Elle ne pouvais pas, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant ses trois semaines d'hospitalisation.

- _Oui, s'il te plait Kate._ Ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de la situation, il attendit sa réponse,

- _Et pourquoi devrais-je rester avec toi ?_ Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite qu'il ose lui demander cela,

- _Parce que ! Ensemble on est un peu comme... Bonny and Clyde !_ Dit-il, le coeur plein d'espoir,

 _-Haha ! Bonny and Clyde ? Tu te moque de moi, c'est ça ? On est pas Bonny and Clyde toi et moi, comprendo ?_

 _-Et pourquoi ? Ça marchait très bien entre toi et moi avant qu'il n'arrive !_ S'exclama-t-il en pointant Castle du doigt. Celui-ci se retenait pour ne pas lui en tourner une, une des plus violente qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

- _Non, ça ne marchait pas entre nous !_ Dit-elle en lui faisant volte-face. _Peut-être que, pour toi, ça marchait, mais pas pour moi ! Il fallait toujours que je sois là pour toi dès que tu en avais besoin mais quand c'était moi, y'avait plus personne ! Tu as toujours dit à tout le monde que ton métier est plus important que le mien, ALORS QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI !_ Hurla-t-elle en se rattrapant à la portière ouverte, les larmes aux yeux, sentant ses jambes la lâcher. Rick courut vers elle, il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. La colère à peine retombée durant ces trois semaines avec son écrivain, venait de faire sa réapparition et l'avait touché bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Elle se laissa bercer par les battements de coeur de Rick tout en s'accrochant à lui comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

- _Vous êtes fier de vous ?_ S'écria Castle en regardant Josh avec un regard noir qui le dévisageait avec une colère immense. _Partez, PARTEZ !_ Répéta-t-il, en hurlant. »

C'est ce qu'il fit en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il se retournait toutes les deux secondes pour regarder Kate se remettre doucement de ses émotions. Après quelques minutes, Rick la déposa dans la voiture et lui donna du sucre. « _Rick, emmènes moi loin de tout ça,_ dit-elle en lui carresant la joue.» C'était un murmure à peine audible, elle voulait être loin de tout ce bordel, juste avec lui, loin de tout. Près de lui. Il s'exécuta, ravi qu'elle lui demande cela. Elle paraissait si fragile qu'il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour la réconforter, mais il devait faire ce qu'elle lui demandait, sans attendre.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les Hamptons, étant encore sous le choc de son altercation, elle alla se coucher laissant Rick ranger les valises. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Kate était en pleine forme. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner pour elle et Rick. Quand celui-ci descendit, il fut accueillit par un grand sourire et un somptueux petit déjeuner. Il sourit aussitôt.

« _Il ne fallait pas Kate,_ dit-il doucement

- _Tu m'as dorloter pendant trois semaines, alors c'est juste le début du remerciement_ , lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire qui réchauffa le coeur de Castle et un clin d'œil provocateur.

- _C'était rien, pas besoin de me remercier pour ça..._

 _-Non,ce n'était pas rien, tu m'as supporter pendant trois semaines 12h/12, 7j/7 alors si, il faut te remercier..._ Elle insista sur le _si,_ et vint se lover dans les bras de son écrivain.»

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant treize minutes exactement, chacun perdu dans ses pensés. Ils mangèrent ensuite l'un en face de l'autre, en discutant de tout et de rien, en rigolant, se taquinant. Toute personne ne les connaissant pas aurait cru voir un couple formidable mais les autres savent que ce n'est pas aussi simple entre ces deux là. Ils passèrent la journée sur ce même rythme, à ne rien vraiment faire. Le soir venu, ils étaient tout les deux dans des transats en train d'admirer le soleil couchant. L'ambiance était calme et une certaine sérénité s'était installée. Kate voulait que leur relation avance, qu'ils avancent. Elle se dit que c'était ce soir ou jamais. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, elle le vit perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ses autres ex. Ils étaient tous musclés et fan de sport, tout le contraire de Rick qui lui, avait des abdos imparfait et il détestait le sport. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'était pas parfait à ses yeux depuis quelque temps déjà. Il avait tout pour plaire à une femme et la rendre heureuse. Elle s'assit sur le transat et commença :

« _Rick, il faut qu'on parle..._ Il s'assit à son tour, il vit que Kate avait changé. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était devenue déterminée mais aussi beaucoup moins sûre que d'habitude. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi peu sûre. _Ne t'en fais pas,_ lui sourit-elle, _ce n'est pas négatif, au contraire._

 _-Ok, vas-y. Je t'écoute..._ dit-il quand même peu rassuré par ses paroles et son sourire.

- _Je... Rick je..._ Elle essayait de trouver une façon de lui dire comme il faut, exactement comme étaient ses sentiments.

- _Kate, ce n'est que moi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me dire ce que tu veux que je sache..._ essayât-il de la rassurer

- _Ce n'est pas ça le problème Rick,_ lui dit-elle en lui caressant la joue

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?_ lui demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, les yeux emplis de tendresse.

- _Je veux que tu comprenne exactement ce que je veux te dire comme je le ressens. Et ce n'est pas aussi facile que ce que je pensais..._

- _Ok, et bien, prends ton temps et dis le comme tu le souhaite..._ sourit-il, voyant cette lueur de bien être dans ses yeux.

- _Rick,_ reprit-elle après un moment d'absence, _ces trois dernières semaines ont été, les plus belles de ma vie,_ commença-t-elle souriante jusqu'aux oreilles. _Je me suis enfin senti à ma place, et..._

 _-Et ?_ demanda-t-il voyant qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots...

- _Et je veux nous laisser une chance..._ Finit-elle par avouer, les joues rosies par la gêne,

- _Pour de vrai ? C'est pas genre, "j'ai faillit mourir, j'ai rompu avec mon petit copain, je suis perdu et j'ai besoin de réconfort, n'importe qui ?"_

 _-Non, non ! C'est du sérieux, plus que sérieux. Ça fait depuis longtemps que j'y pense mais le coup de feu m'a fait prendre conscience que la vie est courte et qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant._ dit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

- _Cool._

 _-Cool._ souria-t-elle. _Et, de ton côté, euh... Tu n'as personne ?_ Dit-elle avec une multitude de sous-entendus et un large sourire sur les lèvres

- _Non, mon coeur n'appartient qu'à une seule femme,_ répliqua-t-il

- _Oh, et elle est sympa ?_ Demanda-t-elle, taquine, s'avançant vers les lèvres de Castle

- _Géniale même._ Répondit-il en entrant dans son jeu, s'approchant d'elle.

- _Faudra que je la rencontre pour savoir si elle est assez bien pour toi..._ elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui.

 _-Crois-moi elle est parfaite...»_

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que leurs lèvres se scellairent en un baiser tendre et plein de promesses pour l'avenir, chacun sur son transat respectif. Quand ils se séparairent enfin, ils se mirent front contre front. Kate n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, souriante comme une adolescente face à son premier amour. Elle etait heureuse. Rick la regarda et su tout de suite à quoi elle pensait. Quand elle ouvrît enfin les yeux, elle plongeat son regard émeraude dans l'azur de son homme : ils débutèrent une discussion silencieuse. Enfin elle pouvait l'appeler son homme, elle en avait tant rêvé. Au bout d'un moment, il prit son visage en coupe de ses deux mains et l'embrassa de nouveau. Le baiser fût langoureux et ils voulurent vite plus. Les mains se cherchaient, les langues se froilaient dans une lutte sans merci pour dominer l'autre et les bouches se happairent. Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt alors qu'il commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Castle, et furent rapidement nus. Il l'alongeat sur le lit en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Il s'installa par dessus elle, ne saissant de l'embrasser et la caresser. Elle sentait le corps rassurant et puissant de Rick sur elle. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment avant que Rick ne laisse sa bouche pour son cou, ses épaules. Il marqua une pause et regarda sa cicatrice. Il ne parlait pas, pensant à son plus mauvais souvenir.

« _Je vais bien Rick,_ elle seras ses doigts contre ceux de Castle, en touchant la cicatrice, leur cicatrice. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda-t-elle voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas et qu'il ne parlait pas.

- _C'est juste que... J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ce jour-là..._

 _-Maintenant que je suis là,_ dit-elle en touchant son coeur avec un large sourire, _tu n'est pas près de te débarrasser de moi..._

 _-J'en ai aucune envie._ Sourit-il.»

Puis, lentement, il recommença son manège qui alternait entre succion, baisers et carresses chaudes. Elle était aux anges, jamais un homme ne lui avait fait tant d'effet, jamais elle n'avait aimé un homme à ce point. Elle savait que si elle s'ouvrait comme aujourd'hui, elle prenait le risque de le perdre et ne jamais s'en remettre, certes elle avait toujours peur, mais elle voulait vivre et ne rien regretter. Il traça une ligne de baisers de son cou jusqu'à son bas ventre. Lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de Rick sur sa féminité, elle su qu'elle était prête. Elle ne voulait plus attendre. Il commença par de simple carresses puis, il y mit sa bouche, caressant ses hanches de la manière la plus douce qu'elle n'ait jamais ressentit. Petit à petit, doucement elle glissait vers le plaisir suprême jusqu'à crier son nom au moment où l'orgasme la traversa. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vu Rick, penché sur elle avec son air satisfait, souriant. Elle sourit à son tour avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse à nouveau avec fougue. Après une longue partie de baisers, caresses, elle le regarda et il comprit qu'elle le voulait maintenant. Alors il se fondit en elle, doucement d'abord puis fort et profond ensuite. Elle joignait un mouvement à celui de son homme. C'est ensemble, comme d'habitude, qu'ils rejoignirent le septième ciel. Il restèrent dans les bras l'un et de l'autre un long moment. Kate était bercée par le battement de coeur de Rick pendant qu'il s'enivrait de son odeur de cerise.

Cette nuit là, ils enchaînèrent trois rounds à cause de leur désir mutuel, trop longtemps retenu. Et cette nuit là, un nouveau couple vit le jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire... _Always._

 **Voila ! c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'ésitez pas à me donner votre avis. À mercredi prochain !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !** **Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il y a un petit bon dans le temps à un moment mais ça me permettra de faire des flash-back, etc. Voila ! Bonne lecture.**

Kate se réveilla doucement dans les bras de Rick, elle aimait cette sensation qui la parcourait depuis hier. Elle était heureuse. Tout simplement. Il lui sourit quand il vit qu'elle etait réveillée. Il lui caressa la joue avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle souriait bêtement comme une adolescente et lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils restèrent comme cela, pendant quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Rick se leva, suivit de près par Kate qui ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, il mit son peignoir, en tendit un à Kate avant de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner. Il lui servit un café avec 2 doses de vanille accompagné de pancakes. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant qu'ils déjeunaient tout en se regardant, ces regards dont seuls eux avaient le secret. Ils parlèrent encore quelques temps avant que Kate ne s'exclame :

 _« Je vais prendre ma douche._ Elle le dit avec un sourir taquin très explicite,

- _Toute seule ?_ demanda-t-il en entrant dans son jeux, _Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour de savonner... de partout,_ rajouta-t-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil provocateur. Elle déglutit bruyamment, prise à son propre jeu, avant de lancer :

- _Non, je ne te laisserais pas le privilège de me savonner,_ elle se mordit la lèvre en s'avançant lentement de lui, mutine. _Partout... Lentement et..._ Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Brusquement, elle s'éloigna et laissa Castle, la bouche ouverte, encore sous le choc. Elle sourit et n'eût pas de mal à s'imaginer la tête et les pensées de Castle en se moment même. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle lui dit :

 _\- Castle ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je vienne te chercher ?_

Aussitôt, elle vit Rick apparaitre du couloir, il se débarrassa de son peignoir. Complètement nu, il vit Kate en train de le mâter ouvertement en torturant sa lèvre inférieur.

- _La vue vous plait-elle, détective ?_ S'amusa-t-il, souriant.

- _T'as pas idée,_ dit-elle en se jetant littéralement sur Castle, elle aussi entièrement nue devant le regard noir de désir de son homme.

- _C'est vrai que je n'ai pas le droit ?_ demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui,

- _Rick ! Tu as tous les droits sur moi !_ s'éxaspéra-t-elle devant sa bouille d'enfant de 9 ans qui la faisait craquer.»

Ils prirent leur "douche" et en ressortir en peu plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils se souriaient, heureux d'avoir enfin avancé, depuis la veille, dans leur relation. Ils partirent faire leurs courses dans la mâtiné, main dans la main. Ils mangèrent tranquillement sur la terrasse avec vue sur la mer au soleil. L'après-midi, ils firent une balade sur le bord de mer en rammasant quelques coquillages qu'ils trouvaient beaux, originaux ou biscornus, un peu comme des enfants. Le reste avait été dédié à la lecture pour Katherine et à l'écriture pour Richard. Le soir venu, Rick fit cuirent des cotes de porc sur le barbecue avec des frittes qu'ils dégustèrent, enlacés, sur un transat. Après, ils regardèrent un vieux film de western. De l'action, tout ce qu'ils aiment. La soirée ce fini, comme avait débutée cette journée, avec une "sieste" ou, bien évidemment, personne ne dors. Après leur exercice de la journée, c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormir. Après tout, la journée de pouvait finir autrement.

Les deux mois de repos de Kate se passèrent à merveille, avec l'homme qu'elle aime. La suite de son séjour s'écula trop rapidement pour elle, comme pour lui. Il se déroula a quelques exceptions près comme le premier jour. Petit à petit, elle avait doucement recommencer à courir. Elle allait de mieux en mieux, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rick. Il faut dire aussi que le climat était propice à ça. Elle n'etait pas pressée par le temps, profitait de son homme à chaque seconde, dégustant de délicieux petits plats cuisinés sur mesure pour elle. Le jour du retour, Rick ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à propos de leur avenir. Il avait peur, qu'une fois à New York, elle rebatisse ce mur qu'elle avait bâti. Et elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle voyait bien qu'il s'inquiétait mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle, elle n'avait pas de doute. Elle le désirait lui. Elle voulait simplement cacher sa relation avec Rick, de peur qu'on le renvoie pour "coucheries entre collègues".

« _Rick, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_ Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il s'était installé au volant de sa voiture.

- _Rien, Kate. Tout est parfait._ Il sourit de la façon la plus convaincante qu'il le pu. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle le connaissait que trop bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas un simple "rien".

- _Rick, je te connais. Et tu sais très bien que je ne te crois pas. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Après un silence, durant lequel il semblait réfléchir, qui paru interminable pour Kate, il dit :

- _Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir, toi et moi ? Est-ce que tu vas rebâtir se mur ? Est-ce que tu repartira avec docteur-mobylette ? Je veux, j'ai besoin même, de savoir, Kate..._

Elle l'écoutait attentivement, comprenant enfin ses craintes. Elle se saisit de sa main, expira et dit lentement :

- _Je n'ai pas l'intension de repartir avec l'autre crétin, Rick. Je te veux toi. Toi et rien ni personne d'autre. Je compte bien profiter de toi un maximum._ Sourit-elle. _J'aimerais juste qu'on ne parle pas de notre relation tout de suite... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que j'ai honte, au contraire ! Mais si ils apprennent, là haut, qu'on sort ensemble il te renverront et je ne veux pas perdre le merveilleux partenaire que tu es. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on partage au poste._ _Si Gates l'apprend, elle se fera un malin plaisir de d'épingler. Elle ne te connais même pas qu'elle a déjà essayé de se débarrasser de toi ! Tu comprends ?_

Il hocha la tête, surpris de cette déclaration car, oui, s'en ait une.

- _Je ne veux pas te perdre, Rick, pour rien au monde._ _Alors ne t'inquiète pas... Ne t'inquiète plus._

 _-Promis ?_ demanda-t-il pas encore totalement rassuré

- _Promis._ sourit-elle. »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fût tendre et scella la promesse de Kate. Le voyage se passa bien, ils rigolèrent et se taquinèrent tout le long. Kate était heureuse et Rick apaisé. Il l'a déposa chez elle. Devant le pas de porte de Kate, aucun des deux ne voulait quitter l'autre. Pendant un moment ils restèrent là, sans bouger à se regarder. Kate était adossé à la porte en tenant la poignée, Rick etait en face d'elle, se délectant de ces derniers moments passés avec elle. Après que Kate aie baillé, Rick brisa le silence :

« _Je vais te laisser, tu devrais te reposer. Demain c'est ton retour au poste._ Sourit-il. _Il faut que tu sois en forme._

- _Ok, à demain mon coeur._

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour finalement s'embrasser langoureusement.

- _À demain,_ sourit-il quand elle le laissa enfin respirer. Il déposa un dernier baiser éclair sur sa bouche avant de s'en aller le coeur léger et plein d'amour.

 **Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce 5eme chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas de me laisser des petits commentaires, et n'hésitez surtout pas de me donner des conseil (comme je débute ;)). À la semaine prochaine ! Bisous !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour la longueur des chapitres mais je commence à peine et j'essaie d'améliorer l'histoire avant la longueur. Vraiment désolé pour ceux que ça gêne. Ensuite, je suis (re)désolé pour ceux que ça (re)gêne mais je vais sur ce site avec mon téléphone, je ne sais donc pas comment enlever (je ne sais même pas comment il s'est mis) le statu "complete". Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas fini !**

 **Désolé pour le retard mais je devais réviser mon oral de brevet et ce n'est pas vraiment facile avec la nouvelle réforme.**

 **Voila maintenant que c'est dit, bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain, Rick et Kate se retrouvèrent au poste. Comme ils l'avaient décidé, ils firent comme s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Les gars n'étaient pas sur une enquête . Ils décidèrent d'aller au Old Haunt pour fêter le retour de Kate mais aussi celui de Rick le soir venu. Ils parlèrent jusqu'au moment où ils remarquèrent que Castle et Beckett ne les écoutaient plus. Ils étaient perdus chacun dans le regard de l'autre, sans bouger, sans parler. Encore une discussion sans mots, fait de regards et de gestes.

« _On ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ?_ demanda Lanie en rompant leur bulle de confort. Ils arrêtèrent de se regarder, gêner d'être pris en flagrant délit.

\- _Non. Hum. Vous disiez ?_ répondit Kate.

- _On parlait du nouveau chef, ou plutôt de LA nouvelle chef. Gates. Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?_ déclara Espo fier de les avoir pris sur le fait, souriant.

- _Pas terrible._ Répondit Castle. _Elle a essayé de me renvoyer alors que je ne l'avais même pas encore rencontré._ dit-il évasivement.

 _\- Effectivement. J'étais pas au courant..._ _et, tu le savais toi, Kate ?_ Demanda Ryan, espérant pouvoir en savoir plus.

- _Non, je n'étais au courant de rien._ _Je l'apprends en même temps que vous._

 _\- Mouais..._ Répondirent-ils au même moment, sceptiques.

- _Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment non..._ Fit Lanie, résolu à lui faire cracher le morceau. Lanie se leva et pris Kate par le bras. _Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?_ demanda-t-elle une fois à l'écart.

\- _Et bien si ! Il ne s'est rien passé, c'est clair ?_ répliqua-t-elle, furieuse que son amie l'agace encore avec ça.

- _Tu ments. Je le sais._ »

Alors que Kate aller exploser sur son amie, une musique retentit à l'intérieur du bar, une musique que Kate connaissait bien. _Boogie Wonderland. _ Pendant sa rééducation dans les Hamptons, elle avait dansé dessus avec Rick parce qu'il lui avait dit que c'était sa préféré. Elle le revigorifiait, le rendait heureux. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait aussi bien retenu. Elle vit Rick apparaître au pas de l'entrée du bar. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle vienne danser avec lui, ce qu'elle fit tout de suite. Lanie savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait vu les traits de son amie se détendre dès le début de cette chanson et, surtout, depuis que Castle était venu la chercher. Un immense sourire avait illuminé son visage. Lanie en était persuadée. Quand elle rentra, elle vu Kate en train de danser avec son écrivain, heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu auparavant. Kate se fichait du reste et était dans sa bulle. La sienne et celle de son écrivain. Elle lui souriait, se frottait de temps en temps à lui, histoire de le préparer au reste de la nuit qui n'allait pas être de tout repos pour nos tourtereaux. Lui aussi l'était, c'était sûr. Espo, Ryan et Lanie allèrent voir le mec de la sono et lui demandèrent une chanson romantique pour danser en amoureux. Ce qu'il accepta dès qu'il su que c'était pour Castle et Beckett. Comme tout le monde à New York, le gars de la sono savait que les chansons françaises étaient et seront toujours les meilleurs en thermes de romantisme. Le style tipique de la chanson -romantique- française plaisait à tout le monde. C'est alors, qu'après la chanson de Rick, _Pour que tu m'aimes encore, _ de Céline Dion retentit. Kate ne se posa même pas la question de discrétion, de Ryan, Espo ou Lanie, et commença à danser dans les bras de Rick. Elle se fichait totalement de ce qu'il y avait autour. Rick prit la main gauche de Katevdans la sienne, l'autre sur le dos, à la limite de la partie qui se situait à peine plus bas. Kate enroula sa main droite autour de l'épaule droite de Rick et cala sa tête dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur. Elle fermait les yeux, heureuse, et se laissait bercer par la musique et le coeur de Castle.

« _J'adore cette musique_ , déclarairent-ils en même temps. Elle releva son visage pour se noyer dans son océan bleu.

- _Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais des chansons françaises... Encore moins que tu les appréciais !_ rigola Rick en la caressant tendrement dans le dos.

- _Je pourrais te renvoyer la pareil, Rick._ sourit-elle. Elle reprit sa position intiale et déclara : _On devrait leur dire parce qu'on va en entendre parler jusqu'à ce qu'on cède._

 _-Hu_ _m_.

- _Rick ? J'ai pas l'impression que tu es avec_ _moi... ça va ?_

 _\- Oui oui ! Ne t'en fais pas. Tu voulais qu'on leur disent quand ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas mantenant ? Je veux dire, même s'ils le sachent ils ne le diront pas à Gates... J'espère._

 _-On leur précisera plusieurs fois si il faut._

 _-Oui, tu as raison. Bon, on y va ?_ Enchaina-t-elle apres un temps.

-On y va...»

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au groupe d'amis. Ils se regardèrent pour être sûrs de la décision de l'autre et leur annoncèrent subitement qu'ils étaient ensembles. Les questions fusèrent : _C'est vrai ? Depuis combien de temps ? J'en étais sûr ! Trop cool !_ Après qu'ils aient répondus au nombreuses questions, ils décidèrent de finir la soirée chez Castle. Ils étaient tous retournés à leur appartement respectif alors que Castle et Beckett étaient en train de boire du vin, envoyer spécialement de Bordaux pour lui, avant de passer aux choses "sérieuses". Le lendemain, Rick et Kate eûrent une discussion très sérieuse :

« _Rick, il faut qu'on parle._

 _-D'accord, je t'écoute._

 _-À propos de l'affaire sur ma mère... J'aimerais qu'on enquête tout les deux._

 _-C'est déjà ce qu'on fait Kate,_ dit-il avec beaucoup d'imcompréhension

- _Non. Je veux dire, en secret. Juste toi et moi, pas besoin de meurtre " officiel" pour. enquêter dessus. Tu comprends ?_

 _-Kate, non. C'est trop dangereux. On risque notre peau si on fait ça..._

 _-Rick. Je fais ça avec ou sans toi. À toi de décidé si tu m'aides ou non._

 _-Je vois que c'est peine perdue._ Elle hôcha la tête. _Bien, alors, on commence par quoi ?_ Elle sourit

 _-Donc, tu m'aides ?_

 _-Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber Kate, Always.»_ Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant de commencer à récapituler tout ce qu'ils savaient.

7 mois passèrent et ils ne fûrent pas des plus calmes, entre les "vraies" enquêtes et leur décision. Ils avaient avancé dans l'affaire "Johanna Beckett". Ils avaient remonté la piste jusqu'à un sénateur. Un certain Bracken. Ils avaient trouvé des preuves contre lui depuis déjà deux semaines. Ils attendaient juste une enquête au poste où ils pourrais tout dévoiler. Ce qui arriva assez vite. Kate passa les menottes à Bracken les larmes aux yeux pendant que Rick l'attendait bien sagement dehors. Après leur callin (celui à la fin de l'épisode 6x22) ils allairent sur leur balançoires en mangeant une glace pour se décontracter :

« _Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais merci. Vraiment. Jamais je n'aurais ne serais-ce que continuer à enquêter sans toi._

 _-Always._ Ils se penchèrent pour s'embrasser tendrement. _Je t'aime Rick._ Elle le dit avecdes trémelots dans la voix. Ils se leva et la pris dans ses bras afin qu'elle se calme. Tout le long, il lui murmurait de ce calmer, que lui aussi il l'aimait et que sa mère serait fière d'elle. Une fois le coup de mou passé, elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue cette fois. Contrairement à d'habitude, c'est Rick qui stoppa le baiser ardent.

 _«Kate, il faut qu'on parle._ Il recula un peu et il vit dans ses yeux la peur qui, en quelques secondes, était apparue. Et il avait raison. Elle avait peur. Elle voyait tout son sérieux dans ses yeux et elle ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. Encore moins qu'il la quitte. À cette pensée, Kate frissonna. _Écoute, ça fait presque neuf mois qu'on est ensemble et, vraiment, je t'apprécie beaucoup, je t'aime et notre relation m'as été bénéfique mais... Ça ne me suffit pas, ça ne me suffit plus. Alors,..._ Il mit un genou à terre, sortit un écraint de sa poche et il vit que Kate avait compris car, maintenant, c'est un magnifique sourire qui ornait son visage.

 _Katherin Houghton Beckett, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 **Et voilà ! C'est la fin de ce nouveau chapitre, encore désolé pour le retard et à la prochaine. Bisous !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aller bien ! Le retard de l'autre fois va tout décaler et je m'en excuse. Voila sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Le chapitre précédent :

\- _Katherine Houghton Beckett, veux-tu m'épouser ?_ Kate resta muette, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise

- _Rick ! T'es sérieux ? Je veux dire c'est vraiment ce que je crois ?_ demanda-t-elle après un temps de mutisme.

\- _Biensûr que je suis sérieux ! Pour tout te dire ça fait un moment que j'y pense et c'est vraiment ce que tu crois_ , sourit-il.

\- Souriante. _T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? J'veux dire es-tu vraiment près à me supporter tout les jours jusqu'à la fin ? Et est-ce que tu es prêt à me voir débarquer chez toi ? À te confronter à mon air grognon le matin ? Et à ce qu'on m'appelle Madame Castle ?_

 _\- Biensûr que je suis prêt ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt Kate ! Et pour ta dernière question, ça ne me dérange aucunement, au contraire,_ sourit-il. Elle sourit encore plus, si cela était possible. _Alors ?_

\- En le regardant amoureusement. _Richard Edgar Alenxander Rodgers Castle, oui, oui je veux t'épouser._ Elle avait insisté sur chacun des dernier mot prononcés. Il lui passa la bague autour du doigt. La bague se voyait tout de suite cependant elle restait discrète. Elle était en or blanc surmontée d'un petit diamant transparent à reflet rose bonbons. Kate l'adorait. Elle la trouvait simple et à la fois tellement originale ! En revanche, elle ne voulait même pas imaginer le prix ! Sûrement un motant abissal. Une fois qu'il eut fini de lui passer la bague, elle lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant tendrement et amoureusement. _Elle est magnifique, Ric_ _k,_ dit-elle après leur baiser.

 _\- Non, la dame qui la porte est magnifique,_ sourit-il heureux.

\- Elle sourit à son tour. _Par contre pas de petits plats dans les grands, je veux un mariage simple mais qui sera quand même magique._ dit-elle comme si elle avait eu une révélation

 _\- Oui oui ! Je n'avais pas l'intention qu'il soit comme cela. Un à notre image._ _Juste parfait et magique._

 _-Parfait et magique,_ répéta-t-elle aux anges. _Je suis tellement heureuse Rick,_ dit-elle en se lovant contre son homme _. D'abord on boucle le meurtre de ma mère ensuite, je me dis que je peux enfin profiter à 100% de toi et de la vie et finalement tu fais ta demande._ Il le savait, il le voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était heureuse. Lui aussi l'était mais sûrement moins car cette enquête enfin bouclée était comme une libération pour elle.».

Après ce petit instant callin, ils allèrent annoncer à Lanie, Espo et Ryan leurs fillançailles. S'en suivit grandes acolades et embrassades. Ils se dirigèrent au _Hold Haunt_ pour fêter ça. Ils revinrent chez Kate aux alentours de 23h30\00h. Ils se changèrent et se couchèrent. Kate se colla à Rick, il passa sa main dans son dos et l'autre dans la main gauche de celle qu'il pouvais enfin appeler sa fillancée.

- _J'appellerais mon père demain, Martha est au courant ?_

 _-Oui, je lui ai dit ce matin avant que tu ne te lèves._

 _-D'accord._ Elle enfonça encore plus sa tête dans le coup de Rick comme pour se donner de la force. _Tu sais ce que j'aurais aimé ?_

 _-Non, dis moi ?_

 _-Que tu rencontre ma mère. Elle t'aurait adoré, j'en suis sûre. Tu sais elle était un peu comme toi dans le fond. Elle rigolait tout le temps. Toujours le mot pour faire rire. Son rire me réconfortait tellement quand j'étais petite. Elle était mon tout, mon exemple à suivre. Je voulais devenir avocate à l'époque, comme elle. Et puis, elle a été assassiné et tout a basculé. J'ai décidé de devenir lieutenant pour résoudre des enquêtes en dépit de celle que je n'arrivais pas résoudre. Et puis tu es arrivé,_ sourit-elle, _et tout est redevenus pareil. Mais sans elle. Tout est devenus plus amusant, plus divertissant. Et petit à petit, je suis tombée amoureuse, jusqu'au jour où j'ai su que c'était réciproque._

 _-Le cimetière._ Il n'avait pas craché mot depuis le début, il l'avait écouté attentivement et était heureux qu'elle se confit à lui.

- _Oui. J'étais tellement heureuse que ce soit réciproque. J'en revenais pas ! Par contre Josh n'avait vraiment pas le droit de faire ça ! En plus je ne l'aimais déjà plus à ce moment là. Tu sais quand ça a commencé à me toucher, ou plutôt quand je me suis réellement rendu compte de mes sentiments, ça me faisait vraiment bizarre. Je veux dire c'est la première fois que ça me le fais et j'étais à la fois bien, vraiment bien même, et en même temps j'avais tellement peur. Peur de ce que toi, tu ressentais. Peur de te perdre si je m'ouvrais à toi. Peur que, finalement, ça soit comme avec Josh et les autres hommes que j'ai eu avant toi. Mais non, et maintenant, je ne regrette rien. C'est tellement bon de ce sentir vivante, aimée et surtout, surtout, aimante. C'est vraiment une superbe sensation._

- _Je suis d'accord, c'est tellement bon_ , déclara-t-il en s'enivrant de son odeur de cerise.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un l'autre. Le lendemain, ils commencèrent déjà les préparatifs. Ils décidèrent de commencer par la liste des invités. Le strict minimum avait rajouté Kate.

Jim, Martha, Espo et Ryan, Lanie, Alexis, des cousins\cousines, quelques oncles et tantes (le peu qu'ils avaient), leurs enfants, et le tour est joué ! C'est par la suite que cela se corsa...

- _Et on le fait où ? Quand ? Quel traiteur ? Et on va quand même pas prendre un prêtre, si ?_

- _Dans les Hamptons. Quand on aura fini de tout organiser. Le traiteur..._

 _-Maddie, le coupa-t-elle !_

 _-Exactement, et pour le prêtre, je ne suis pas baptisé alors on peut pas du coup ce sera comme pour beaucoup de gens, avec un employé de la mairie._

 _-Comment elle s'appelle la dame qui marie les amoureux à New York ?_

 _-Elizabeth je crois... Mère à son numéro ne t'en fais pas..._

 _-C'est sûr que vu comme cela, le mariage est déjà prêt... Je m'occupe de Maddie et la -peut-être- Elizabeth. Tu t'occupes de tout ce qui est les Hamptons. C'est à dire le fleuriste, etc..._

 _-Ok. À tout à l'heure. Je t'aime._ Il l'embrassa.

- _À tout à l'heure,_ repondit-elle les yeux fermés comme si elle était aux anges, ce qui était le cas.

 **Voila ! C'est déjà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre ! Lâchez-vous en commentaire sur ce qui est bien et sur ce qu'il faut amélioré ! À la prochaine ! Bisous !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Salut tout le monde ! C'est le jour j pour notre duo !! Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas fini ! Même si cette fic est tres courte, j'ai 3 autres projets en cours, alors ne soyez pas déçus que celle-ci soit un peu courte, il y en a d'autres !! Sur ce, bonne lecture !** **Ah oui ! J'allais oublié, désolée d'avance !**

 **Attention, scène "hot" :D**

Une semaine plus tard, le mariage était prêt. Rick et Kate avaient leurs habits tout prêts, dans l'appartement de Lanie pour Kate et dans l'appartement de Javi pour Rick. La veille du mariage, Kate se rendit dans les Hamptons avec Lanie et son père dans sa Crown Victoria. Rick y était allé avec Javi, sa mère et Alexis. Toute la famille Ryan s'y rendirent eux aussi dans leur voiture. Ils passèrent la soirée ensembles, à rire, manger, boire et papoter de tout et de rien. Les femmes s'occupèrent de mettre la table pendant que les hommes fesaient un mélange entre le barbecue et le foot sur le sable. Le dinner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils firent ensuite une partie de cartes sur la terrasse et allèrent se coucher à 22h30 précise. Kate était dans le lit, attendant que Rick ait fini avec la salle de bain pour éteindre la lampe. Rick en sortit environ 5 minutes après y être entré, vétu d'un simple caleçon.

- _Pourquoi souris tu ?_ demanda-t-il en la voyant apprécier la vue qu'il lui offrait.

- _Je m'habitue à mon futur,_ sourit-elle...

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Bah, jusqu'à présent on ne dormait pas tous les soirs ensembles,on l'était seulement quand on... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire,_ dit-elle d'un air mutin.

- _Ahhh ! Je comprends mieux... Et, c'est une chose positive, celle à laquelle tu dois t'habituer_ ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant tel un félin vers elle, à quatre pattes sur le lit en marquant une pause à chaque virgule.

- _Oh oui, c'est très, très, TRÈS positive,_ lui répondit-elle en entrant dans son jeu et en insistant sur chaque mots...

- _Tant mieux alors..._ Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche _, si c'est très, très positif._ Leurs lèvres s'éfleurèrent à peine. Rick était à quatre pattes sur Kate qui elle, perdait toute sa contenance face à cette vue, plus qu'idyllique pour elle. Elle posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de Rick et ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux. Il glissa sa main droite du genoux, à la hanche de Kate. Lentement. Sa respiration était sacadée, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il la sentait perdre toute assurance face à son geste, plus que provocateur. Dire qu'il l'avait attisé en quelques secondes était un euphémisme. Kate mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Elle frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue et intensité. Elle les fit basculer tous les deux de l'autre côté du lit, Rick était maintenant en dessous. Il lui enleva rapidement sa chemisette et sa culotte en dentelle noire qu'elle avait pour seuls rempart à leur union. Kate essaya de lui enlever son calçon. Il rigola devant la force, vaine, qu'elle y mettait.

 _-C'est ça, moques toi_ , ronchonna-t-elle contre sa bouche. Il mit Kate sur le dos d'un coup de hanche pour qu'elle puisse enfin lui enlever tout en continuant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il descendit ses lèvres sur sa joue,son menton, son cou pour enfin arriver à sa poitrine. Lorsque la bouche de Rick s'empara d'un de ses tétons, elle s'arque-bouta pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Elle avait les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter, mais surtout parce qu'il lui fesait beaucoup de bien. Il resta quelques minutes sur le premier à le sucoter, le mordre et jouer de sa langue, avant de faire pareil avec l'autre. Kate n'en pouvait plus. Elle le voulait. Maintenant. Elle remonta la tête de Rick à l'aide de ses mains jusqu'à son visage, elle l'embrassa et serra ses hanches contre son bassin. Il comprit le message et entra doucement en elle. Il commença par des va et viens lents avant d'aller de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus fort. Il voulait tellement que Kate apprécie qu'il en oubliait son propre bonheur. Kate, ne voulant pas partir seule sur le chemin de l'extase, ondulait outrageusement pour accompagné les mouvements de son homme. Il gémit et, après cette coordination parfaite des corps, ils criairent le prenom de l'autre avant de s'endormir confortablement dans les bras de leur futur conjoint(e).

Le lendemain, Lanie vint chercher Kate pour qu'elle se prépart. Celle-ci ne put résister à son futur mari et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre. À environ 3h, tout le monde était prêt et les derniers retardataires finissaient d'arriver. Kate, dans sa chambre, prépignait d'impatience :

- _Calme toi sweetie !_ déclara la métisse en voyant Kate tourner en rond

- _Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! C'est tellement exitant et en même temps tellement stressant !_

 _-Pourquoi stresses-tu ? Tu n'as pas de raison pour t'inquiétée !_

 _-Imagine il y a un problème ? Imagine il dit non ? Il n'a pas le droit !_

 _-Oulala ! Arrêtes de stresser ! Il ne te dira jamais non ! C'est Rick ! Il est raide dingue de toi ! Et puis qu'elle genre de problème veux-tu qu'il arrive ? Tu ne risques rien !_

 _-On sait jamais..._ Murmura la jeune femme en baissant la tête

- _Kate, il n'arrivera rien. Rick t'aime, jamais -et pour rien- il ne te dirait non et encore moins pour que tu sois sa femme, au contraire !_

 _-Merci Lanie,_ sourit-elle

- _C'est mon rôle, Kate_ répondit simplement Lanie. _Bon !_ Kate sursauta à ce "bon" un peu trop énergique à son gout. _Je vais prévenir Jim que tu es prête..._ Lanie sortie de la pièce et, quelques minutes plus tard, Martha entra en souriant.

- _Alors, kate, prête ?_ demanda la matriarche s'aprochant de celle-ci. _Woaw ! Magnifique robe ma chère !_

 _-Merci Martha, elle était à ma mère,_ sourit la futur mariée. _Et, je suis juste un peu stresser_ , avoua-t-elle.

- _Ah ! C'est normal, tout le monde stresse avant son mariage mais une fois qu'on y est, toute la pression et le stresse retombe et c'est juste magique !_ déclara-t-elle enthousiaste. _Je voulais vous remerçier, Kate._ Martha vu l'incompréhension sur le visage de kate et continua. _Vous remerçiez de rendre Richard heureux,_ sourit-elle.

- _Oh. Vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'il soit le plus heureux des deux. Je vis comme dans un rêve !_ déclara-t-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- _Non, sincèrement Kate. Merci._ Il y eu un petit moment de vide avant que Martha n'aborde le vrai sujet de sa venue. _Je suis venue vous remettre ces boucles d'oreilles._

- _Woaw ! Martha il ne falait pas ! Elles sont magnifiques !_ En effet, elles étaient magnifiques. Elles étaient en argent surmontées d'un diamant bleu foncé ce qui leurs donnaient un charme supplémentaire.

- _Ma mère les a porté à son mariage et j'aurais du les porté moi aussi. Seules les femmes d'une certaine valeur peuvent portées ses boucles. Elles vous reviennent donc légitimement._

- _Martha c'est... Merci, vraiment._ Kate était émue car c'etait le premier cadeau que Martha lui faisait et ce n'était pas n'importe quel cadeau. Un cadeau d'une grande valeur à ses yeux.

- _Ne me remerçiez pour cela Kate, c'est normal. Je vais vous laissé finir tranquillement._

 _-Vous pouvez dire à Rick que je suis prête, on peux y aller et... Dites lui que je l'aime_ , finit-elle souriante jusqu'aux oreilles où tronaient ses magnifiques boucles.

- _D'accord._

Rick se mit en place juste devant à droite de la fameuse Elizabeth. Il chercha sa bague qu'il trouva dans la poche interieur gauche de sa veste. C'est à ce moment que la musique _In my veins_ retentit et Kate apparut accompagnée de son père à droite. Rick la reluqua sans aucune gène. La robe de kate était sublime. Elle était blanche avec de la dentelle au dessus de la poitrine, tout autour et sur les bras en formes de manchette. Le bas était large et recouvert de la même dentelle que le haut mais plus fine. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un magnifique chignon avec les mèches très bien ordonnées, juste deux depassaient pour plus de classe (coupe de Kate dans l'épisode 4x20 pour ceux qui se rappelle). Rick quand à lui était vêtu d'un costar très élégant, sans noeud ni cravate, avec un pantalon noir large en bas et des chaussure d'une grande classe bien cirées. Tous deux souriait comme deux adolescents. Tout le long des discours de Lanie et d'Alexis, ils se regardaient et se souriaient, des étoiles dans les yeux. Le moment des questions arriva.

 _Mlle Katherine Houghton Beckett voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle ici présent, de l'aimer et de le soutenir dans les bons moments comme dans les pires, quoi qu'il arrive?_

 _-Oui, je le veux._

 _-Mr Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Katherine Houghton Beckett ici présente, de l'aimer et de la soutenir dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, quoi qu'il arrive ?_

 _-Oui, je le veux._

 _-Et bien, avant de vous échanger vos voeux, que vous avez préalablement écrit dans une lettre, je n'aurais qu'un chose à dire... Que ceux qui sont contre cette union se lève et parle ou se taise à jamais..._

 _-Moi !_ cria Josh. _Je suis contre cette union !_

 **Je vous en pris ne me détéstez pas ! je suis désolé :D. À la prochaine, bisous !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! Contente de vous revoir pour la suite de La raison du coeur ! Et oui déjà un autre chapitre mais c'es** **t pour m'excuser du retard de l'autre fois.** **Je voulais vous dire que j'écris en fonction de mon inspiration et si vous avez une bonne idée pour pimenté ou rendre encore plus romantique la fanfiction, je suis preneuse ! Alors ne vous retenez pas si vous avez quelques petites idées, quelque soit la sorte d'idée (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).** **Bonne lecture !**

- _Moi,_ cria Josh ! _Je suis contre cette union !_

Josh sortit de nul part, l'air sévère, en s'avançant vers le couple. Rick vu Kate pallir en une seconde, lui non plus n'en menait pas large d'ailleurs.

- _Kate, je t'en pris. Ne gache pas ton avenir avec cet... cet écrivain,_ se reprit-il. _Je suis là moi, Kate. Et je t'aime. Sans doute plus que lui. Je t'en supplie Kate, laisses-nous une nouvelle chance. Crois-moi, tu ne sera pas déçue..._

Kate serra la main de Rick pour se donner du courage et pour ne surtout pas lui en collé une. Ils se regardèrent, Kate pris une grande inspirarion et commença :

- _Josh, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas maintenant, pas comme ça._ Il y avait des trémelots dans sa voix. _Je t'en voulais déjà pour le coup que tu nous à fais à l'hôpital alors t'imagine bien ce que je ressens a présent._ Une larme qu'elle ne pu retenir coula sur sa joue, que Rick s'empressa d'essuyer. _Je ne t'aime pas, Josh. Et si tu m'aimais vraiment comme tu le dis, tu aurais vu que j'étais, et que je suis, réellement heureuse avec Rick. Et tu n'aurais pas fais ça. Jamais. C'est parfois cela l'amour, laisser la personne qu'on aime partir, pour son bonheur à elle._

- _Kate, non. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu mens,_ s'emporta-t-il _! À force de te répéter que c'était lui ton "one and done" tu t'en ai convaincue, Kate ! Hors, on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas lui..._

 _-Si, c'est lui ! Et sûrement pas toi !_ _Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher le plus beau jour de ma vie pour ça !_ _Tu n'as pas le droit de me contrôler ! De tout contrôler !_ Elle lui hurla dessus, des larmes qu'elle ne retenait même plus coulaient. Elle sentit ses jambes la laisser tomber et Rick la ratrapa juste à temps. Elle pleurait désormais, blottie contre son homme. _Tu n'as pas le droit..._ répéta-t-elle doucemment dans les bras de Rick. Jim, Espo et Ryan s'occupèrent de faire sortir Josh, de l'éloigner pendant que Rick consollait Kate.

- _Chuuuut. Mon amour, chuuuut._

 _-Il nous aura fait chier jusqu'au bout._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, je nous ré-organiserais un mariage. Un mariage simple. Toi, moi et les gens VRAIMENT importants._ Il insista sur le vraiment.

-C'est-à-dire ?

- _Lanie, Espo, Ryan, ton père, ma mère et Alexis. Juste tous les huit._

 _-Promis ?_

 _-Promis._ Si on sortait du contexte cette image, on trouverai ça romantique à souhait et trop mignon. Rick était agenouillé sur la petite estrade blanche, enroulant Kate dans ses bras, qui elle était sur ses genoux, l'arrière de la tête contre son l'épaule, de façon à le voir et les bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

- _Je ne veux plus jamais le voir,_ dit-elle la voix encore emplit de tristesse.

- _Tu ne le reverra plus jamais. Je ferrais tout pour que tu ne le croise pas._ _-Merci._ _-Always._ Il l'a regarda longuement dans les yeux et ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement. Il essuya ses joues et déclara tendrement. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Quoi que tu décides, on le ferra._ Elle eu un moment de réflexion, et fini par déclarer :

- _Je veux partir, loin. Juste toi et moi. Pour oublier tout ça. Et se marier par la suite._

 _-Ok, aller. On y va._ Ils se levèrent, toujours collés à l'autre, et entrèrent dans la voiture décorée de Castle.

 _Pendant ce temps, à l'opposé de la maison..._

La main d'Espo s'écrasa violement contre la joue de Josh. Celui-ci se retourna, la joue soutenue par sa main, en lui jetant un regard noir.

- _Tu te fou de moi, c'est ça ?!_ cria le lieutenant qui se retenait de le collé à terre.

- _Non ! J'aime Kate et, que vous le vouliez ou non, elle aussi !_ Une deuxième baffe lui parvain, plus violente que la première. Etonnement, c'était Jim qui, cette fois, lui en avait collé une bonne.

- _Ma fille n'était pas heureuse avec vous ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel sourir sur ses lèvres depuis la mort de sa mère ! Il est le seul à réussir à lui extraire ce sourir !_ Hurla-t-il contre le médecin, il finit par se radoucir et continua. _Il lui a re-donner goût à la vie, à tout. Alors je vous interdit formellement de dire des conneries dans ce genre, c'est clair ?_ Il ne répondit pas, alors que Ryan s'approcha, il commença:

- _Allez, Josh. Vas-t-en. À tout jamais._ L'homme leur jeta un dernier regard noir et partit.

Kate et Rick avaient prévenus Lanie, Alexis et Martha qu'ils rentraient, pour "oublier". Les trois femmes transmetterent le message aux garçons et décidèrent de rester cette nuit dans les Hamptons, histoire de ranger, s'excuser auprès des gens (invités et organisateur comme le fleuriste où Elizabeth) et rentrèrent le lendemain. Lanie envoya un message à Kate, au nom de tout le monde, auxquel ils avaient préalablement réfléchie :

 _Hey Girl ! Sache que malgrés les événements, je soutient le fait que votre mariage est encore lieu. Si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soir, nous sommes tous là pour toi et Rick, pour vous aider à passer cette épreuve._

 _Lanie, Javi, Kevin (et toute sa petite famille), Jim, Martha et Alexis._

 _Bisous de nous ._

Quand Kate le vu, elle sourit et le lu aussitôt a Castle. Ils arrivèrent vers le milieu de la nuit. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le loft, ils se changèrent et se vétir d'un simple calçon pour Rick et d'une chemise appartenant à Rick pour Kate. Quand il en eu fini avec la salle de bain, il s'allongea. Il eu à peine le temps de s'installer qu'elle était déjà collée à lui.Elle calla sa tête dans son cou, de shootant à son odeur si unique et précieux à ses yeux. Car oui, Kate était une droguée, une droguée de Castle. Elle était devenue totalement dépendante de Rick et ne pouvait pas faire sans sa dose quotidienne de parfums si particulier qu'elle adorait, qui la réconfortait. Elle emmela ses longues jambes fines avec celles de Castle et enlaça son cou de ses bras. Rick posa sa main droite dans la chute de reins de Kate et sa main gauche carressait le haut de sa cuisse. Elle écarta un petit sanglot avant de déclarer :

- _J'en ai marre, Rick,_ il y avait énormement de tristesse dans sa voix.

- _Je sais, mon coeur, je sais._

- _Il n'avait pas le droit,_ elle sanglota en prononçant cette phrase, le serrant encore plus contre elle, si cela était possible.

 _-Eh... Chérie... Ne t'inquiètes pas, quoi qu'il arrive, on se mariera, promis._ Il saisie son visage dans ses mains avec un sourir à faire fondre la banquise.

- _Ce n'est pas cela,_ dit-elle d'une toute petite voix

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?_ Elle reprit sa position initiale, lui aussi. Il y eu un silence, elle savait quand lui disant, elle ne tiendrait pas, mais autant lui en parler, alors elle se lança :

- _J... À chaque fois qu'on essaie d'avancer dans notre relation, il y a toujours des gens pour... pour foutre la merde !!!_ Elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras, ne retenant même plus ses larmes, n'ayant pas le courage de se battre contre quoi ou qui que ce soit. _Je veux dire, le jour où on aura besoin d'eux, on les appellera. Mais pour l'instant on les a pas sonner ! Alors qu'ils arrêtent de nous juger et de nous faire chier !!!_ Les deux dernières phrases étaient un mélange de rage, de tristesse et de fatigue. Elle cria dans ses bras ces phrases en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- _Kate... Regarde moi..._ Elle le regarda. Il essuya ses larmes. _Je t'aime, Kate. Et ils peuvent bien y mettre toutes leurs forces pour nous empêcher d'avancer, ça ne changera rien. Et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes... On se mariera, qu'il le veulent ou non, et on continura à avancer sans leur accord, d'acc ?_

- _D'acc_ , sourit-elle avec des yeux encore enplis de tristesse. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Elle mit toute sa peine et toute sa frustration dans se baiser, qui durait, pour le plus grand plaisir de leur protagoniste. Un silence absolument pas gênant s'installa. C'est quand Kate bailla que Rick se décida :

- _Allez éteins la lumière car tu es creuvée Éh mouahhhr aussi,_ termina-t-il difficilement après un baillement très bruyant. Elle rigola à la fin de sa phrase. Il sourit, attendrit qu'elle aille un peu mieux. Tu rigoles vraiment pour rien quand tu es fatiguée.

- _Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime,_ dit-elle en se blottisant dans son cou pour la 3eme fois de la soirée.

- _Moi aussi, bonne nuit._

- _Bonne nuit chéri._ Elle tenue 1bonne petite minute avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Voila ! C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre... N'oubliez pas de me dire votre ressentie, et si vous avez des idées. À la prochaine, bisous !!**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Salut tout le monde !! Pour ce chapitre, on sort un peu du mariage, mais pas trop. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bisous !**

 _Neuf jours_ _plus tard..._

Kate sortie de l'institut et appela Castle :

 _-Hey babe !_ dit-elle en souriant

- _Hey ! Alors ce concours, bien passé ? Et quand auras-tu les résultats ?_

 _-Très bien merci, je suis sûre de ce que j'ai mis et ils arriveront dans une semaine au loft normalement..._

 _-D'acc, on croise les doigts alors._

 _-Ouais, j'arrive dans 20 minutes au loft, et toi, ton rendez-vous avec Gina c'est bien passé ?_

 _-Oui, même si je préfère être avec toi.. Mais bon, faut le faire alors... Je suis déjà à la maison et je te prépare une recette spéciale capitaine.. Moua_ _h !_ Il associa la parole au geste et fit partir brusquement sa main de sa bouche. _Tu m'en diras des nouvelles._ dit-il fier de lui et de son nouvel essaie

- _Ouais !_ répondit-elle faussement enthousiaste, _J'ai hate !_

 _-C'est ça, moque toi de moi mais quand tu te seras rendue compte que c'est une petite merveille culinaire, tu regretera ce que tu viens de dire.._

 _-Mais biensûr ! Bon, je vais prendre la voiture, à tout à l'heure...Bisous, je t'aime,_ dit-elle tendrement et amoureusement.

- _À toute,_ repondit-il sur le même ton, _Bisous, je t'aime._ Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Rick repris sa recette et Kate, pris un temps, bien enfoncée dans son siège en pensant qu'elle avait bien de la chance de l'avoir. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son "essaie" la ravirait, et que ce serait, original, peut-être pas esthétique mais affolement bon. Elle démara et arriva un quart d'heure plus tard au loft.

- _Chéri ! Je suis arrivée !_ dit-elle en enlevant son manteau et ses chaussures à talons. Il arriva de la chambre, un sourir jusqu'aux oreilles. _Qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore ?_ demanda-t-elle en le voyant arrivé satisfait. Elle devait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi avec lui.

- _Rien,_ il l'embrassa tendrement toujours avec ce sourir qui inquiétait Kate autant qu'il l'intriguait. _Viens._ Il l'a pris par la main et la traina jusqu'à la cuisine où tronait deux verres de vin rouge et sa fameuse "nouvelle recette". _C'est pour toi,_ dit-il en lui tendant son verre.

- _Et, c'est en quel honneur ?_ demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de ce breuvage qu'ils adoraient.

 _-Bah ! Comme je sais que tu vas réussir ton exam pour devenir capitaine que tu viens de passer, je me suis dis qu'on devait fêter cela dignement.._ dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- _Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas encore ?_

 _-Oui, mais tu l'auras dans une semaine..._

 _-Et si je ne l'ai pas ?_

 _-Et bien, ce sera une soirée pour te remerçier.._

 _-De quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle intriguée

- _D'être toi, d'être là pour moi,_ dit-il simplement.

- _Owww_ ! _T'es trop chou_. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa pour le remerçier à son tour. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, elle lui retourna le compliment. _Toi aussi merci. Et pour les mêmes raisons,_ sourit-elle. Ils dégustèrent sa nouvelle expérimentation en buvant le vin. Comme prévu, ce fût délicieux. Puis, il l'a prit par la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Le bain avait été coulé, décoré de petites bougies un peu partout dans la salle. La lumière était douce, elle éclairait juste assez et laissait une impression de bien être total. Kate sourit à cette vue. Elle le regarda amoureusement et commença à se déshabillée. Rick lui rendit son sourir et, contre toute attente, commença à partir.

- _Rick, tu fais quoi là ?_

 _-Bah, je te laisse profiter de ton bain. Tu aimes tellement ça.._.

 _-Oui, oui j'aime ça ! Mais pas sans toi ! Les bains toute seule c'est de l'histoire ancienne._ Elle s'approcha sensuellement de lui, accentuant son déhanché histoire qu'il regrette sa décision. _Maintenant, j'ai un amouuur d'écrivain à porté de main ! Et, comme j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de lui, il n'a même pas intêret à franchir le seuil de la porte avant que j'en ai fini avec lui._ Il l'a regarda comme un moustique absorbé par la lumière d'une lampe la nuit. Elle rigola devant sa tête et le tira brusquement jusqu'à la baignoire, en l'embrassement fougeusement. Ils fûrent vite nus et leur baiser se stoppa de lui-même. Il s'installèrent comme à leur habiture, lui adossé contre la baignoire et elle, comfortement installé contre son torse. Elle enfonça l'arrière de son crâne dans le cou de Castle et colla leur joue en les frotta doucement, pour s'imprégnée à jamais de son odeur. Il l'encercla de ses bras et carressa lentement son ventre.

- _Tu serais fière de mpi si j'étais capitaine,_ demanda-t-elle de tout son sérieux, comme si elle doutait vraiment ?

- _Sans que tu sois capitaine, je suis fier de toi,_ repondit-il en la piquant de baisers dans le cou. Elle sourit et, pour le remerçier, lui caressa la joue temdrement.

- _Il serait peut-être temps que tu te rase,_ dit-elle en touchant sa barbe naissante.

- _Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de moi comme cela ?_

 _-Non,_ assura-t-elle en se retourna face à lui, _c'est pour toi que je dis cela. Moi je te trouve sexy et trop craquant comme cela,_ sourit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

- _Vraiment ?_ demanda-t-il intrigué.

- _Arrête,_ dit-elle, rougissante.

- _Tu n'as pas à rougir pour ça, Kate._ Il lui caressa lentement le dos.

- _Hum._ Il y eut un grand et long silence. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire,_ demanda-t-elle, le cœur au bord des yeux. Elle avait passé son temps à penser à eux, leur futur, ce qu'ils deviendraient et inévitablement, elle retrouva le douloureux souvenie de Josh, ruinant ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

- _Bah, on prend notre bain, non ?_

 _-Je ne parlais pas de cela... mais de nous, du mariage._ Il sentait une profonde tristesse dans sa voix.

- _Je ne sais pas... C'est comme tu veux._

 _-Je veux me marier,_ conclut-elle d'un air sans appelle. _Demain._

 _-Ok, et bien... Dès qu'on a fini ça,_ commenca-t-il en faisant référence au bain, _on appelle la mairie, on leur demande un mariage en urgence, on invite les six personnes qu'on avait dit et on se mari demain,_ expliqua-t-il calmement. _Ça te vas ?_ Elle hocha tête contre lui. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils profitèrent pleinement de leur "moment hors du temps", non sans faire quelques galipettes. Ils sortirent, heureux et appelèrent les personnes concernées par leur mariage.

 **Voila ! C'est déjà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! À la prochaine !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou, tout le monde ! Ravie de vous retrouver ! Comme dans les chapitres précédent je n'ai pas du tout respecté le delais de publication (tous les mercredi), je pensais faire autrement et publier les chapitres dès qu'ils seront prêts. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Kate sortit du sommeil, reveillée par les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle savoura pleinement cette sensation de transit entre le sommeil, et le réveille. Au bout d'un moment, elle ouvrit les yeux et, sans grande surprise, trouva Castle encore endormi, sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers elle et la bouche légerement entrouverte, laissant s'échapper un petit ronflement inaudible. Elle pensa à toute la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir, lui, Richard Castle, l'écrivain qui faisait souvent la une des journaux il y a peu de temps de cela. Mais il avait changé. Il avait changé à son contacte. Elle aussi avait changé au sien. Elle a enfin décidé de vivre pleinement sa vie, de ne plus être constament retournée vers le passé. Soudain, il recula brusquement la tête en grogniant, embêté par le soleil qui chatouillait ses yeux encore clos. Quelques secondes plus tard, peut-être une minute, il s'avança toujours avec se petit grognement. Kate, qui l'avait observé depuis le début, sourit en le voyant se battre contre ce fait, appremment mal venu.

- _Ne souris pas,_ maugréa-t-il, les toujours clos.

- _Je ne souris pas !_ s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- _Et ne te moque pas non plus,_ rajouta-t-il.

- _Je ne me moque pas, arrête !_ dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. _Et puis comment as-tu pu voir que je souriais ? Tu n'a même pas ouverts les yeux !_

 _-Ha Ha !_ s'exclama-t-il fier de lui. _J'ai un super pouvoir..._ dit-il mystérieusement, les yeux toujours aussi peu déterminés à s'ouvrir.

- _Mais bien sûr..._ Elle roula des yeux en même temps qu'elle lui disait cela.

- _Tu veux savoir le nom de ce super pouvoir ?_ demanda-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux, se relevant légerement pour l'observé.

- _Dis, on sait jamais_... dit-elle évasivement.

- _L'amour._ rétorqua-t-il, _tout simplement._ Elle se perdit dans ses yeux, attendrie par son aveux à demi-mot.

- _T'es trop mignon,_ finit-elle par lâcher dans un soupire de contentement en lui caressant la joue et la mâchoire de sa main droite.

- _Je sais,_ dit-il en s'approchant, à son tour, d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsque le baiser se stoppa, elle caressa le torse de Rick.

- _Toujours aussi modeste,_ constata-t-elle.

- _Bah quoi ? La modestie c'est pour ceux qui savent rien faire, pour les nuls quoi !_ répondit-il de tout son sérieux, la tête dans l'oreiller de sa fiancée.

- _De mieux en mieux,_ rigola-t-elle devant son égo surdimensionné. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle pour l'emporter dans un second baiser, plus passionné.

- _Ça te dis une douche heuuu..._ débuta-t-il après leur deuxième baiser.

- _À deux ?_ demanda-t-elle, mutine en enjambant le corps de Castle, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Pendant qu'elle descendait lentement son visage vers celui de son bien aimé, elle lui déclara : _Parce que si ce n'était pas ce que tu désirais, ce serais vraiment... vraiment dommage de rater un délice suprême comme celui-là..._ Rick déglutit difficilement, infoutu de dire quoi que ce soit. _Alors ?_ l'agicha-t-elle, tout sourire. Pour seule réponse, elle reçut un baiser brulant des lèvres ardentes de son homme. Elle se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui. Pendant qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'accéder à la salle de bain à taton, elle les débarrassa du calçon de Rick et de la chemise que Kate lui squatait depuis le début de leur mise en couple, devenus vite gênant aux yeux de nos deux protagonistes. Il manqua de peu d'assommé Kate un bon paquet de fois. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, elle régla la température de l'eau avant de passer à un sujet bien plus interressant à ses yeux, Rick. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient fougeusement, elle passa ses bras sous les aiselles de Rick, accrochant ses mains à ses épaules par derrière. Elle força sur celles-ci, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait la surélever, qu'elle le voulait le plus vite possible. En bon gentleman, il lui scéda facilement sa demande et l'empoigna par les fesses, la relevant. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Rick. Pendant qu'il lui enbrassait le cou, la mâchoire, et qu'il la marquait là où il la savait sensible, entre la mâchoire et le cou, elle ondulait outrageusement sur sa virilité plus que reveillée. Ils laissèrent échapper un gémisement rauque. Puis, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, il entra en elle. Elle gémit tout en continuant d'accompagné son compagnon dans ses va et viens. Lorsqu'il la sentie se resserrer autour de sa virilité, il empoigna à nouveau ses fesses, la suréleva et la laissa retomber brutalement. Elle hurla en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de Rick, tellement il lui faisait du bien.

- _Riiiiickk !_

 _-Kaaaaatee !_ crièrent-ils en même temps. Elle sentit sa douche chaleur en elle avant de s'assoir un moment, toujours enlacés et unis, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et leur souffle. Ils souriaient bêtement comme deux adolescents face à leur premier orgasme.

- _Je t'aime,_ dit-elle dans un soupire de contentement, toujours souriante.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime,_ _Kate._ Une fois complètement revenus à la réalité, ils se levèrent et se savonnèrent l'un l'autre. Ils sortirent de la douche, et s'habillèrent rapidement, prenant leur café et ensuite, ils filèrent direction le poste.

Le soir, ils allèrent sur une plage reculée de NY. Ils y avaient fait installer une petite estrade. La fameuse Élizabeth les attendait. Lorsque Ryan et sa femme, Espo, Lanie, Jim, Martha et Alexis furent prêts, ils commencèrent. Cette fois, pas de questions fatidiques, pas de demande aux autres, juste leurs vœux, juste eux. Question fringues, ils avaient remis les mêmes vêtements que lors du premier mariage. Kate était toujours aussi sublime dans sa robe blanche, dentelée à certains endroits. Rick, lui était toujours aussi charmant et élégant dans son costard.

- _Mademoiselle, je vous en pris._ déclara Élizabeth. _C'est quand vous voulez._

 _-Oui._ Elle se retourna vers Rick, lui passa l'anneau argenté autour de son annulaire gauche, et commença :

- _Si, entre le jour où ma mère est décédée et celui de notre rencontre, on m'avait dit que tu changerais ma vie à ce point, je t'aurais rie au nez, chose plutôt difficile à faire à l'époque,(référence au fait qu'elle ne riait pas, qu'elle était renfermée sur elle-même)_ continua-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres. _Tu m'as changé, Rick. Et de la meilleure des façons. Tu as toujours été présent pour moi, et quand j'étais vulnérable tu étais fort. Tu m'as appris à voir le lendemain comme une chance, une chance à saisir. À présent, je veux vivre en me nourrissant de ton sourire, et de tes étreintes. Ton rire est un vrai remède à mes maux. Je t'aime Richard Castle. Je fais serment d'être ton amie, ta meilleur amie, ta confidente, ta partenaire contre le crime et ta femme. Always._ Pendant qu'elle lui déclarait ses vœux, son sourire n'a fait que de s'accroître. Il l'a regarda, toujours fasciné par son charme. À son tour, il sortit l'anneau de l'écrin, le lui passa autour du doigt et débuta :

- _Au fil des années, tu as fais ressortir le meilleur de ce qui était en moi. Tu as su lire en moi. Tu es mon inspiration, la peinture du peintre, l'air du musicien, le premier pas d'une chorégraphie du danseur, la muse de l'écrivain, la femme de mon cœur. Tu es la dernière personne que je veux voir chaque soir avant de fermer mes yeux._ _Tu es, pour moi, un mystère que je compte bien résoudre. Je veux être celui sur qui tu pourra compter, celui sur lequel tu t'appuira, celui qui t'aimera. Car oui, Katherine Beckett, je t'aime. Je fais le serment d'être ton ami, ton meilleur ami, ton confident, ton partenaire contre le crime, et ton mari. Même si de temps en temps je t'exaspère avec mes théories._

Kate et les invités rigolèrent, elle baissa la tête quand Élizabeth déclara d'une voix solennelle :

 _-Par le pouvoir qui met remis pas l'état de NY, je vous déclare mari et femme._ _Vous pouvez..._ Elle eut à peine le temps de commencer sa phrase que Kate se jeta sur Castle pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Lanie roula des yeux devant l'empressement de sa meilleur amie. Tous les invités applaudirent et, quand le baiser fût terminé, des accolades s'en suivirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient au bord de la mer, buvant un verre à la santé des mariés quand Castle tira Kate un peu plus loin.

- _Rick... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il ne faut pas laisser les invités seuls...,_ elle le tirai dans l'autre sens d'où il l'emmenait mais, quand Rick était déterminé, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Soudain, il l'attira contre lui et dit :

- _Je sais mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir embrassé depuis des siècles,_ elle sourit et le laissa s'approcher lentement d'elle. Trop lentement. C'est pourquoi elle franchis les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leur bouche plus vite qu'il ne l'avais prévu. Le baiser fût long et langoureux, Rick ne voulait pas s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Au plus grand plaisir de Kate. Alexis pris une photo du couple, s'embrassant, au bord de l'eau, avec un couché de soleil juste derrière eux. Magnifique. Magique. Par message, elle l'envoya a un photographe et lui demanda de l'imprimer en deux exemplaires. Une pour eux et une pour elle. Lorsque le baiser se stoppa, ils colèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, souriant, les yeux fermés. Ce fût au tour de Lanie de prendre une photo qu'elle envoya directement au couple par message. Leur portable vibrèrent en même temps. Ils ouvrirent le message et se regardèrent amoureusement. Kate la mis en fond d'écran. Rick, quand à lui, lança une recherche dans sa play liste. Puis il démarra la chanson _In my_ _veins_. Kate le regarda, étonnée, même si, au fond, elle ne l'était pas. Il passa ses mains autour des hanches de Kate et elle, enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Ils bougèrenr lentement, sans tourner, juste en se balançant, front contre front. Au bout d'un moment, Rick rompit leur bulle :

- _Alors, ça fait quoi de s'appeler Mme Castle ?_

 _-Tellement de chose,_ sourit-elle, _c'est tout du positif._ Ils se sourirent et quelque temps après elle finit. _Je suis tellement heureuse, Castle. Tu n'a même pas idée,_ en disant cela, elle enfonça sa tête dans le cou de celui qu'elle pouvait enfin appeler, son mari. Il sourit, humant son doux parfum de cerise.

- _Et moi donc..._ Elle sourit de plus belle, si cela était possible.

 _Ce jour fût le début d'une incroyable vie à deux pour nos deux héros. Une belle vie. Mais bien évidemment, ce n'est que le début._

 _Always._

 **Voila ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Je pense encore en écrire deux où trois, cela dépendra de mon inspiration. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier, jeudi et vendredi je passe mon brevet alors excusez moi d'avance si le prochain chapitre tarde un peu. Sûr ce, bisous !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Désole pour le retard et voilà, déjà, l'avant dernier chapitre de La raison du coeur, bonne lecture.**

Rick et Kate se réveillèrent tôt, un sourire étirant leurs lèvres. Ils étaient heureux, mariés et avaient passé la plus merveilleuse des lunes de miel. Ils étaient parties dans un coin tranquille, sur une île au bord de la Californie. Ils s'étaient étendus sous le soleil brûlant, profitant de l'un l'autre. Kate avait été très câline avec Rick pendant tout leur séjour, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Ils avaient passés des soirées romantique à souhait sous les étoiles, éclairés à la bougie. Ils étaient sur un petit nuage. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, le retour à la vie active et "normale" fût très dur. Trop pour Rick avait une envie incontrôlable de repartir. Il fût vite dissuadé par Kate, soi-disant que, si elle ne venait pas avec lui, il s'ennuirait tout seul, là-bas. À son retour au poste, Kate eu le droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles, orchestré par Lanie. Elle voulait tout savoir, des soirées torrides au moment plaintes à cause des coups de soleil, dont ils étaient recouverts. Kate, s'exaspérant devant l'énergie que sa meilleur amie mettait à tout savoir, elle finit par lui raconter, très brièvement, leur voyage.

- _Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?,_ s'exaspéra la métisse.

- _Oui, oui ! Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur ce sujet avec toi et encore moins en plein milieu du poste. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'était la meilleur des lunes de miel que j'ai rêvé,_ sourit la jeune femme, se remémorant des instants qu'elle a adoré.

 _-C'est ça, fuis ! Mais sache que notre discussion n'est pas close girl ! J'arriverai à mes fins !_ cria-t-elle à Kate alors que celle-ci s'éloignait. Le week-end étant vite arrivé, ils décidèrent en commun accord de se retrouver chez Castle pour bavasser autour d'un bon vin, ou d'une bonne bière. _"Ou des deux !",_ s'était empressé d'ajouter Castle. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Kate, les gars et Lanie avaient prévu une surprise pour lui. Bien évidemment, la soirée n'était qu'un prétexte pour Kate pour pouvoir enfin, lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Pendant qu'ils parleraient, elle préparerait le début de la surprise. Elle avait demandé à Lanie et aux gars de l'aide pour qu'il n'y voit que du feu. Le plus dur avait été de le dissuader de ne pas aller au _O_ _ld Haunt._ Lorsque la soirée débuta, Kate s'éclipsa discrètement Ils rièrent, plaisantèrent, parlèrent des enquêtes en cours, de tout et de rien, Kate revint quelques minutes plus tard. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que sa surprise pour son homme soit parfaite. Lanie, voyant qu'elle s'impatientait, décida qu'il étant tant qu'elle et Javi partent, et Ryan qui avait compris les suivit quelques minutes plus tard, feignant un problème avec Sarah Grace. Rick fût étonné de leur départ soudain, mais ne posa pas plus de question que d'habitude. Quand il eut fini de ranger verres et assiettes, il trouva un petit cadeau, joliment enballé sur le lit avec un petit mot, plié avec coeur dessus. Il sourit, s'assit et ouvrit le papier. Le papier était un papier banal, dessus, il reconnu l'écriture de sa femme. Le sourire aux lèvres, il commença à lire :

 _«Rick,_

 _Depuis ce sombre jour à l'hôpital, où tu m'as avouer ton amour, je suis sur un petit nuage. Un nuage du nom de Richard Castle. Étant maintenant ton épouse, je me suis permis de me servir de ton stylo fétiche pour t'écrire cette lettre. Oui, je parle bien de celui qui trône sur ton bureau et qui laisse cette ancre bleue-violette sur le papier._

 _Sache que tu es la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie et je ne regrette rien. Même pas que Josh se soit permis de ruiner notre mariage car cela à rendu le deuxième encore meilleur, encore plus merveilleux. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir laisser entrevoir une relation entre nous, à l'hôpital. Je ne regrette pas non plus de t'avoir dis oui lorsque tu m'as demandé en mariage. Si tu savais tout ce qui m'a traversé la tête ce jour là. Au début, j'ai cru que tu allais rompre avec moi mais non, tu voulais plus et tu as eu plus. Et j'en suis heureuse. Je ne crois pas que tu réalise à quel point tu me rends heureuse, Rick._ _J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé._

 _Mon amour, cette lettre n'est que le début d'une soirée qui s'annonce merveilleuse mais elle est aussi le reflet de mon amour pour toi. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir poser le même regard amoureux sur quelqu'un que celui de ma mère sur mon père. Je t'aime, Rick. Et même si tu n'apprécie pas que je t'appelle chaton, que je prenne toute la couette, la nuit, quand j'ai froid, te laissant découvert. Sache que je serais toujours là pour_ _toi et que jamais je ne te jugerais, je ne te laisserais tomber et je t'aimerais juste à la fin de la vie qui serais bien maussade sans toi._

 _Always._

 _Ton amour, ta femme et celle qui t'aime plus que tout._

À la fin, elle avait dessiné un petit coeur doré avec leurs initiales dedans. Il était totalement attendrie par la lettre qu'elle lui avait destiné. Il souriait bêtement quand elle entra dans la chambre. Elle le vit tout sourire, tenant dans ses mains sa lettre, assis sur leur lit. Il leva la tête vers elle et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle eut la confirmation que, oui, cette soirée aller être merveilleuse. Elle sourit à son tour, baissant la tête.

- _Ouvre le paquet,_ dit-elle d'une voix douce, lui montrant le paquet d'un signe de tête. Il s'exécuta. Il enleva le papier qui entourait son cadeau. Il ouvrit et découvrit un petit album. Il la regarda, interpellé par ce petit album. Il ouvrit et découvrit, écrit en lettre dorées, le titre : « _Castle's album»_ à la première pageIl y avait en dessous exactement le même coeur avec leurs initiales que sur la lettre. Il sourit de plus belle. Il commença à tourner les pages. Il y avait des selfie d'eux principalement, s'embrassant ou juste lors d'un câlin, ou lors de leur nombreux voyages. Mais aussi de lui et Alexis, lui et Martha, une où ils étaient tous les quatre, Alexis Martha, Kate et lui, tirant la langue en faisant des grimaces pas possible. Il y avait aussi une photo d'eux, au poste avec Lanie et les gars, la aussi avec des têtes pas très glorifientes. Quand il eut fini de feuilleté l'album, il se leva et rejoignit Kate, adossée à la porte.

- _Merci..._ lui murmura-t-il en collant leur front. _Pourquoi ce cadeau ?_ Elle lui caressa la joue gauche.

- _Pour te remercier..._ dit-elle simplement.

- _De quoi ?_ C'est posant la question qu'il trouva la réponse, mais il l'écouta quand même.

- _D'être toi. De me rendre heureuse. Et pour cette fantastique lune de miel._ Il souriait à s'en déboîter la mâchoire. Il s'avança lentement vers ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et langoureusement. _Assieds-toi,_ lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment. Il s'exécuta, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Elle se dirigea vers lui, sensuellement, mutine. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassa, lentement, comme le premier baiser de la soirée.

 _2 heures plus tard..._

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils étaient là à se câliner, se chuchoter des mots d'amour, après leur deuxième "round".

 _-Rick_ Elle carresait d'une main son torse, ses épaules, sa joue, sa barbe naissante et de l'autre torturait ses fesses.

- _Hum hum..._ sourit-il

- _Tu nous vois avec des enfants ou pas ?_ demanda-t-elle ele plus sérieusement du monde

- _Oui,_ répondit-il simplement. _Pourquoi ? Pas toi ?_ _-Si, si ! C'est juste que j'essaie de nous imaginer avec eux... Tu les vois, avec leur bouille trop mignonne, faisant tout un tas de bétises ? Ils nous feraient tournés en bourrique._ _-Ils nous rendraient fou !_ _-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on les aimera..._ _-Oh ça oui,_ rigola-t-il.

- _On aurait une fille et un garçon, au moins,_ sourit-elle en les imaginant, les yeux fermés. _Un mini Rick qui sera une vraie tornade, qui fera que des bêtises... Mais ses mimiques, TES mimiques en l'occurrence, sa bouille de chien battu comme tu fais, me feront totalement craquer. Des yeux bleus aussi profonds et envoutant que les tiens, ton rire, et ton goût pour tout ce qui est... surnaturel ! Et aussi ton talent pour la cuisine..._ _-Un p'tit gars parfait,_ sourit-il, les imaginant lui aussi. _Et la mini Kate. Une très belle petite fille, une vraie princesse. Ton caractère et ton sérieux, un peu trop sérieux d'ailleurs... Qu'est-ce qu'on va en chier à l'adolescence avec elle._ Elle sourit de plus belle, se remémorant comment elle fesait tourné la tête de ses parents. _Elle aura_ _du succès auprès des garçons, ça c'est sûr..._ _-Au grand dame de son son père..._ _-Tu verras quand on les auras les enfants, ça te terrorisera toi aussi de les savoir en train de faire tu sais quoi avec tu sais pas trop qui...,_ grimaca-t-il, se remémorant les début d'Alexis avec les garçons.

- _Sûrement,_ dit-elle en se redressant. _Mais bon, en attendant, et si on s'entrainait à faire des bébés ?_ Elle se retourna vers lui et, pendant qu'elle l'embrassait sur tout le torse, il rigola :

- _Comme si on avait besoin d'entrainement !_

 **Voilà ! C'était l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petit fanfic' ! J'essaie de publier le dernier au plus vite mais bon, les vacances c'est moins reposant que ce qu'on dit ! À la prochaine ! Bisous !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenu pour ce dernier chapitre ! Et oui, on se quitte déjà... mais c'est pour mieux revenir la prochaine fois. Bonne lecture !**

Cela fesait six mois, six mois déjà que, depuis leur discussion, ils essayait d'avoir leur premier "bébé Castle", comme Rick s'amusait à l'appeler. Kate commençais à désespérée et a perdre espoir. Un jour, elle lui avait même confié la peur qu'elle avait, celle d'avoir un problème de fertilité. Cela ne pouvait pas venir de Castle, il avait eu Alexis. Mais elle, elle n'était pas sûre. Rick la réconfortait comme il fesait d'habitude en lui disant que tout était normal chez elle, en la chérissant et en l'embrassant tendrement. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que tout marchait bien en elle.

Puis, un jour, Kate sortit de chez Lanie en prombe, le sourire aux lèvres, une sorte de petit thermomètre dans sa main. Elle couru jusqu'au loft de Castle, qui était maintenant chez elle, et où il l'attendait patiemment. Quand elle arriva, elle claqua la porte, incapable de retenir sa joie, ce qui fit sursauté Castle. Il se retourna, pensant qu'elle était en colère, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se jete dans ses bras, l'embrassant fougueusement sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

- _Woah ! Quel accueil !_ finit-il par articuler quand elle le laissa enfin respirer. Elle se lova contre lui et respira à plein poumon son odeur de menthe citronée.

 _-Rick, il faut qu'on parle,_ dit-elle finalement au bout d'un temps en relevant la tête pour se noyer dans son regard.

- _Bizarement, ça ne me fais pas peur vu ton sourire et ton entrée fracassante._ Elle sourit de plus belle.

 _-J'ai une très très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer._ Ils étaient en plein milieu du salon, tous les deux en train d'enlacer l'autre par la taille. Yeux dans les yeux, se regardant amoureusement, et arborant des sourires à se prendre des crampes, ils étaient heureux et ils ne le cachaient pas. _Je suis allée voir Lanie car ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais des nausées, c'était trois fois rien au début et puis, après ça a commencé à s'empirer._ Le sourire de Castle s'était effacé en une fraction de seconde. _Et donc,_ continua-t-elle en restant scotché aux yeux de son mari, _elle m'a ausculté et m'a demandé depuis quand les anglais n'avaient pas débarqué. J'ai été infoutue de lui répondre parce que je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois et elle m'as dit que j'avais bien un virus._ Rick tourna au blanc cul, mortifié qu'elle puisse être malade. _Ça dure neuf mois et ça change des vies, les nôtres en l'occurrence._

 _-Tu veux dire que..._ balbutia-t-il, reprenant des couleurs plus vives en comprenant son message.

- _Oui,_ sourit-elle, _je suis enceinte !_ Elle avait crié cette phrase en lui sautant littéralement dessus. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et, quand ils eussent fini, Rick posa ses mains sur le ventre encore plat de Kate et lui déclara un " _Je t'aime"_ desplus sincère que la terre ai compté.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime,_ sourit-elle en se repositionnant comme après son arrive bruyante dans le loft, la tête dans le cou de son mari.

Tout le long de la grossesse, Rick avait été un serviteur exemplaire, digne des meilleurs preux chevaliers du Moyen Âge. Il avait chouchouté Kate comme on chouchoute un nourrisson. Malgré les changement d'humeur irrationnels de Kate, les envies gustatives qui laissaient à désirer, et le temps faramineux qu'elle passait allongée sur le canapé, il avait tenu bon pendant neuf mois. _Heureusement que cela ne dure pas plus,_ pensait-il. Les échographies montraient que le bébé était en bonne santé, qu'il se portait bien. Au bout du quatrième mois, ils avaient appris, au plus grand bonheur des deux futurs parents, que leur "bébé Castle" était et serait une jolie jeune fille. Les gars, Lanie et Castle avaient parié sur le sexe de la progéniture, Kate s'en était exaspérée, d'aud'autant plus en voyant la déception de Lanie et de Javier d'avoir perdu. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux pour leurs amis mais ils y avaient quand même mit cinquante balles chacun. Les derniers mois, Kate s'était faite plus câline envers son homme, plus désireuse de lui, de son odeur mentholée, de ses bras fort et rassurant et de ses caresses. Ce qui ne déplaisait absolument pas à Rick, bien évidemment. Cependant, Kate était passé, pendant toute la grossesse au stade du " _serais-je une bonne mère ?"._ Question a laquelle Rick s'était empressé de répondre que oui, même si on ne pouvait pas savoir avant de l'être. Mais Rick était persuadé qu'elle serait une mère géniale, une super maman. Il s'était donc employé à lui répété jour et nuit, dès qu'elle doutait un chouïa d'elle-même. Oui, c'était posé la question du prénom. Kate et Rick avaient fais une liste, comportant tous les prénoms susceptibles d'être celui de la future jeune Castle. Y était réunis toutes les idées qui plaisaient a notre couple :

-Adeline, qui était le plus susceptible d'être le bon.

-Johanna, mais celui-ci avait été finalement mis de côté car Kate aurait été incapable de l'appeler sans penser à sa mère et donc, par conséquent, de pleurer un jour.

-Anya.

-Ou, finalement, Chiara.

Et puis le jour J arriva. Pendant l'accouchement, Rick avait tenu la main à Kate et lui avait susurré des mots doux au crueux de son oreille. Lorsque la petite Castle été arrivée, tout le monde avait été émus. Jim, Martha et Alexis avaient été les premiers a la voir, après ses parents, toi naturellement.

- _Oh ma Katie !_ s'exclama le patriarche. _Elle est magnifique !_ Tous s'extasiaient devant la petite.

- _Papa, je peux la prendre dans_ _mes bras ?_ demanda la jeune fille, tout juste sortie de l'Université. Rick regards Kate et, en commun accord, ils exaucèrent son vœu.

- _Coucou toi,_ avait-elle dit en la berçant doucement. _Comme tu es jolie !_

 _-Et comment avez-vous l'intention se l'appeler ?_ demanda Martha, observant sa seconde petite fille.

- _Adeline_ déclarèrent-ils en même temps.Ils se sourirent, constatant que leur "communications" d'antan étaient toujours aussi présentes après tant d'années passées l'un avec l'autre. Kate s'était blottie dans la coup de Rick, fermant les yeux et humant son odeur, celui-ci assis juste a côté d'elle sur le lit, une fesse dans le vide. Lorsque la famille ainsi que les amis eurent rencontré la petite Adeline Castle, Kate s'endormir, épuisée après avoir nourri sa fille. Rick resta là, à observer sa fille et Kate qui s'endormaient en pensant qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Kate et leur fille sortirent de l'hôpital trois jours plus tard.

La première années auprès D'Adeline Castle fut merveilleuse pour ses parents. Lors de son premier anniversaire, la petite Castle avait fait le plus beau cadeau a ses parents, elle avait fait ses quatre premiers pas avant de retomber lourdement sur les fesses. Kate, émue, l'avait serré dnas ses bras, entouré de ceux, réconfortants, de Rick.

Deux ans après la naissance D'Adeline, notre couple eut un deuxième enfant, un garçon qu'ils appelèrent Liam. Et puis, deux nouvelles années après leur second "bébé Castle", était arrivé le troisième et dernier enfant de la troupe, Léon Castle. C'est ainsi que, deux ans plus tard, lorsque Adeline avait six ans, Liam quatre et Léon deux, que Kate devint capitaine du 12eme precint de New York. Le fait qu'elle accède à se poste la mettait hors de danger de tous ces psychopathes et lui donnait plis de temps à passé près de son mari et de ses enfants.

C'est ainsi que Rick et Kate ont bâti leur vie, entourés des gens qu'ils aiment et qui les aiment. _Always._

 **Voilà ! C'est la fin de ma première fanfic' ! Merci de m'avoir commenté et, tout simplement, lu tout au long. Laissez-moi vos dernières impressions, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour une prochaine fanfic' !**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
